You are My
by atmafatma
Summary: [Re-upload;ganti akun] Wonwoo mendatangi seorang cenayang untuk bertanya tentang jodohnya tapi dia justru mendapat fakta baru. "Kau sudah menikah di alam lain dan orang yang menikahimu itu adalah jodohmu."
1. Chapter 1

**CAST BUKAN PUNYAKU DAN AKU CUMA PINJEM NAMA MEREKA. IDE DAN PLOT MURNI PEMIKIRANKU. KALAU ADA KESAMAAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN.**

—

 **You are My..**

Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Slice of Life,

 _Rate T (dan mungkin bisa menjurus ke M pada beberapa scene)_

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Madam Jessica (OC)

Jeon Jungkook

SEVENTEEN MEMBER

 _ **Warning : FF orang labil. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC. BL. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. Kalau nggak suka bisa pergi baik-baik.**_

—

Wonwoo mendatangi seorang cenayang untuk bertanya tentang jodohnya tapi dia justru mendapat fakta baru. "Kau sudah menikah di alam lain dan orang yang menikahimu itu adalah jodohmu."

—

Seungkwan bilang ada seorang cenayang terkenal di Jeju. Orang yang cukup dihormati karena kemampuan spiritualnya dan Seungkwan ingin Wonwoo menemui orang itu.

Alasannya mudah, karena hingga sekarang Wonwoo belum pernah sekalipun berkencan. Wonwoo selalu berdalih hanya ingin mengencani jodohnya nanti. Laki-laki dengan lirikan tajam itu bahkan menolak mentah-mentah semua teman yang Seungkwan kenalkan. Jadi pada suatu titik rasa iba Seungkwan pada Wonwoo justru berubah menjadi obsesi.

Seungkwan ingin Wonwoo segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Seungkwan ingin senior sekaligus kawan mainnya itu cepat mendapat pasangan dan melepas gelar sebagai 'nyamuk penggangu' yang melekat pada nama Wonwoo.

Niat Seungkwan mulia. Itu sebabnya Jeonghan, Hansol dan Junhui bersedia membantu Seungkwan dengan repot-repot datang ke Jeju. Mereka bilang pada Wonwoo itu liburan, tapi pada kenyataannya itu adalah jebakan. Setidaknya untuk Wonwoo itu memang bersifat seperti jebakan.

"Selamat datang!" Seungkwan berseru girang saat keempat temannya turun dari taksi yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Memeluk satu persatu laki-laki berwajah rupawan yang di kenal sebagai F4-nya kampus mereka. Lalu Seungkwan? Tentu saja dia Geum Jan-di!

"Ayo masuk. Aku kenalkan pada kakakku. Ibu dan Ayahku sekarang ada di Busan, mengunjungi sepupuku."

Mereka berempat—kecuali Wonwoo tentu saja—sudah menyiapkan banyak rencana untuk melepas paksa status lajang Wonwoo. Dari mengundang Hong Jisoo yang setengah mati mengejar Wonwoo sampai janji konsultasi pada seorang cenayang terkenal di Jeju.

"Wonwoo hyung capek, kan? Sana mandi duluan. Aku ingin mengajak Hansol jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Jeonghan hyung dan Junhui mana?"

"Mereka diseret kakakku, dipaksa untuk jalan-jalan juga. Yah, hyung sudah aku beri tahu kalau kakakku itu penggila laki-laki cantik, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Menarik handuknya yang terselip di antara jaket dan kaus dalam koper. "Jangan lama-lama tapi. Masa aku sendirian."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu. Hanya sebentar. Hyung mengertilah, aku dan Hansol sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu, loh."

"Hmm. Sudah sana pergi."

Wonwoo sendiri tidak merasakan apapun. Baginya ini hanya liburan bersama di akhir periode masa santai mereka musim ini. Dia menerima tawaran karena Seungkwan janji akan mengajak Wonwoo pergi ke beberapa objek wisata secara gratis. Dan, oh tentu saja, Wonwoo itu manusia biasa yang bisa goyah dengan hal berbau gratis.

Lagi pula seminggu ini Wonwoo tidak ada janji temu dengan siapapun. Seungcheol—kekasihnya Jeonghan—sedang diculik oleh Soonyoung dan dibawa ke kampung halaman Si _Maniac Dance_ itu beserta Jisoo dan Seokmin sekalian. Jihoon sepupu-nya Seungkwan juga pulang ke Busan karena Myeongho memaksanya pulang untuk wisata. Kalau Wonwoo menolak ikut ke Jeju, di Seoul Wonwoo hanya akan ditemani Chan—adiknya Seokmin— yang bahkan masih harus ikut kelas tambahan.

Jadi di sini Wonwoo sekarang. Di rumah Seungkwan, rumah bergaya lama yang cukup luas. Ditinggal sendirian!

Wonwoo tidak masalah dengan Seungkwan dan Hansol yang ingin kencan setelah tidak bertemu dua minggu. Tidak masalah juga jika Jeonghan dan Junhui diculik paksa oleh kakaknya Seungkwan yang seorang maniak. Tapi Wonwoo memohon satu hal saja, jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri seperti sekarang.

Kalau sendiri di kamar atau di rumah, itu biasa. Tapi ini Wonwoo ada di rumah kawannya yang bahkan baru sekali ini Wonwoo kunjungi. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri seberapa bingungnya Wonwoo. Belum lagi saat Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi hujan deras menghalangi niat Wonwoo untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar.

—

"Hyung, jangan marah dong. Aku dan Hansol tadi berteduh. Kamikan tidak bawa payung, hyung."

Wonwoo hanya diam. Hansol di sampingya sama sekali tidak membantu sang kekasih untuk membujuk Wonwoo. Jeonghan dan Junhui masih belum kembali dari penculikan yang kakaknya Seungkwan lakukan. Jadi butuh perjuangan untuk Seungkwan meluluhkan sang senior.

"Oh ya hyung, besok ikut aku ya?"

"Kemana?" Dia merespon. Seungkwan langsung bernafas lega.

"Aku ingin menemui peramal terkenal."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Ya untuk bertanya tentang masa depan dan jodoh. Yah, walau aku tahu Hansol pastilah jodohku."

"Setelah itu?"

Seungkwan diam sesaat. Berpikir tempat apa yang ingin ia tunjukan pada Wonwoo. Tapi kemudian dia ingat sesuatu.

"Ke bandara."

"Ha? Buat apa?"

"Menjemput Jisoo hyung dan yang lain."

Hansol hanya diam saat Wonwoo menoleh. Laki-laki berdarah barat itu masih setia dengan status penonton yang disandangnya kini.

"Kemarin Seungcheol hyung menelponku, aku bilang kalau Hansol akan ke Jeju dan menghabiskan sisa liburan di sini. Terus tiba-tiba dia bilang dia akan menyusul setelah aku bilang Wonwoo hyung, Jeonghan hyung dan Junhui hyung juga ikut."

"Oh~" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi lusa sesuai janji bawa aku ke Gunung Halla."

"Tentu. Aku akan tepati janjiku. Tenang saja. Jadi sekarang sudah tidak marah lagi, kan?"

—

Jam yang melingkar di tangan Wonwoo baru meunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat empat menit, tapi Wonwoo dan empat kawannya kini sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah model bangsa Amerika kuno yang tampak mempesona dari segi desain.

Belum lagi saat mereka masuk dan melihat pernak-pernik yang memberi taburan rasa lain dalam rumah itu. Unik. Menarik. Eksentrik. Dan yang paling penting, pemiliknya juga cantik.

"Kau adiknya Seunghee?" Seungkwan mengangguk saat wanita yang dikenal luas bernama Madam Jessica itu menunjuk hidungnya. "Oh, dan ini semua?"

"Teman-temanku." Sahut Seungkwan cepat.

Wanita awal tiga puluhan itu adalah teman main kakak tertua Seungkwan sejak SMP. Dia keturunan Korea-Mexico dan lama menetap di Jeju. Mulai terkenal sebagai peramal, cenayang atau ahli spiritual sejak tidak sengaja menolong seorang kepala desa baru yang dikutuk saingannya. Prediksinya saat piala dunia, pemilihan gubernur dan presiden selalu benar. Dia bahkan pernah tidak sengaja menemukan lokasi anak hilang hanya dengan meminjam barang anak tersebut.

Intinya Madam Jessica adalah cenayang hebat.

"Ayo masuk."

Mereka mengikuti wanita itu menuju sebuah ruang khusus yang rasanya ada di bawah tanah. Ruang gelap dengan semakin banyak benda-benda unik yang menarik perhatian Seungkwan dan kawan-kawan.

Mereka duduk berjajar rapih dengan Wonwoo yang di tengah. Seungkwan-Hansol di kanan tampak mesra sedangkan Jeonghan-Junhui di kiri tampak tidak ingin ketambahan teman yang sama-sama takut.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?" Madam Jessica langsung menujukan matanya pada Wonwoo sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya pada Seungkwan.

"Kami ingin tahu kapan jodoh Wonwoo hyung datang. Seperti apa orangnya dan bagaimana mereka akan bertemu."

Seungkwan menjawab itu lancar dan tidak memberi celah bagi Wonwoo untuk memotongnya. Baru setelah itu Wonwoo bisa protes.

"Aku? Kenapa aku? Katanya kau yang punya urusan."

"Ya habis aku penasaran orang seperti apa yang akan membuat Wonwoo hyung berhenti melajang."

"Tidak perlu diramal juga, kan?"

"Sesekali tidak apa-apalah, hyung."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Won." Jeonghan menepuk bahu Wonwoo. Menghentikan Wonwoo dan Seungkwan sebelum terjadi perdebatan tidak jelas di sana. "Dengarkan saja. Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya juga bagimu."

Butuh lima detik lebih bagi Wonwoo sampai laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mengangguk pasrah. Kalau yang lebih tua sudah meminta, yang muda hanya bisa ikut. Itu adalah tradisi dasar yang dipahami setiap orang Korea dan Wonwoo mematuhinya.

Madam Jessica di hadapan mereka—terpisah sebuah meja panjang yang penuh benda aneh—tersenyum melihat kelakuan lima laki-laki pengunjungnya itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo baru akan bertanya dari mana wanita cantik itu tahu namanya, tapi pertanyaannya terhenti di ujung lidah saat otaknya memberi jawaban. Wanita itu cenayang. Bukan hal aneh jika dia tahu nama Wonwoo yang bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri.

"..seperti yang Seungkwan bilang. Kapan aku akan bertemu dengan jodohku dan seperti apa orangnya?"

Madam Jessica memandang sebuah bola kristal di tengah meja beberapa saat sebelum sebuah reaksi aneh dia lempar pada Wonwoo di hadapannya. Kaget? Atau mungkin lebih menuju ke reaksi tidak percaya?

"Kau.." Wonwoo menanti kalimat selanjutnya. "..sudah menikah."

"Ha? Aku? Menikah?" Madam Jessica mengangguk. "Kapan? Berkencan saja belum pernah. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah?"

Anggukan setuju dari empat kawannya mendukung penyataan Wonwoo. Setidaknya Junhui yang mengenal Wonwoo sejak SMA bisa memastikan jika Wonwoo belum pernah berkencan lima tahun terakhir. Dan menikah katanya? Seberapa sering Wonwoo datang ke pesta pernikahan saja bisa dihitung dengan jari karena Wonwoo selalu menolak hadir jika itu hanya undangan formalitas.

"Iya. Kau sudah menikah dengan seseorang. Penglihatanku menunjukannya dengan jelas. Bahkan terlampau jelas."

"Tapi—"

"Wajar jika kau bingung. Kau memang tidak menikah di dunia ini."

"Lalu?" Seungkwan yang bertanya. Laki-laki berpipi _chubi_ itu tampak tertarik sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah condong ke depan agar lebih dekat dengan cenayang kebanggaan Pulau Jeju.

"Kau sudah menikah di dunia lain." Begitu penjelasan singkat Madam Jessica pada Wonwoo. "Dan orang yang menikahimu itu adalah jodohmu."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Wonwoo menggeleng. "Itu wajar. Dia menikahimu dalam wujud yang lain. Sepertinya dia sudah lama mengenalmu dan jatuh cinta padamu makanya dia bisa melakukan itu."

"Melakukan itu? Maksudnya dia sengaja?"

Madam Jessica berdehem mengiyakan. "Pada dasarnya orang itu punya kemampuan spiritual bawaan dan terasah dengan baik. Mudah baginya untuk membuat ritual pernikahan itu secara sepihak."

"Madam tahu tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa melihatnya sangat jelas."

"Berarti Madam tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Tidak."

Kelimanya memilih untuk tetap diam mendengar penjelasan Madam Jessica.

"Aku bilang tadi, dia menikahimu dengan wujud lain. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang aku tahu, dia lebih muda darimu dan lebih tinggi darimu."

"Tadi Madam bilang dia mengenalku? Berapa lama dia sudah mengenalku?"

"Iya, dia mengenalmu. Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi dia cukup mengenalmu sampai bisa membuat pernikahan itu dan melakukan hubungan intim denganmu."

"HUBUNGAN INTIM?"

Kali ini Hansol yang bahkan sejak tadi hanya diam ikut bersuara. Pandangan empat kawannya bergantian mengarah pada Wonwoo dan Madam Jessica.

"Hubungan intim itu hubungan yang seperti itu, kan?" Tangan Seungkwan bergerak tidak jelas, ekspresinya masih ambigu tapi semua paham maksudnya.

"Iya. Orang itu dan Wonwoo sudah melakukan hubungan intim. Sejauh yang aku lihat sudah lima atau enam kali."

"ENAM KALI?!"

Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bersuara. Dia yang objek pembicaraan di sana tidak memberi ekpresi apapun kecuali mengedipkan mata beberapa kali demi kesehatan matanya. Kepalanya sekarang hanya terisi dengan fakta-fakta mengejutkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Sudah menikah. Sudah berhubungan intim pula. Tapi bukan di dunia nyata. Sudah begitu dengan orang yang entah siapa. Biarpun kenal jika ciri-cirinya hanya lebih muda dan lebih tinggi Wonwoo jelas boleh bingung, kan?

"Wonwoo hyung. Hyung?" Seungkwan menepuk bahunya. "Hyung, baik-baik saja?"

"Baik. Aku baik, kok. Hanya sedikit kaget saja."

Madam Jessica mendekat dan mengusap pipi tirus Wonwoo. Wanita itu tersenyum menebar pesona cantiknya lebih banyak lagi. "Tenang saja. Orang itu bukan orang jahat. Dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu tapi tidak berani untuk lebih dekat denganmu. Kalau kau mau tahu, dia selalu ada di dekatmu."

"Tapi Madam, pernikahan sepihak hubungan intim yang tidak aku ketahui sama sekali yang dia lakukan itu artinya dia bukan orang baik."

Madam Jessica menggeleng. Tangannya turun dari pipi dan pindah pada lengan kiri Wonwoo. Menunjukan sebuah bercak merah yang bahkan tidak pernah Wonwoo sadari. "Ini tanda yang dia berikan sebagai pasangan. Tapi tanda ini hanya bisa dilihat jika ada yang membuatnya bisa terlihat atau oleh seseorang berkemampuan spiritual.

"Dia sengaja membuatnya di tangan dan bukannya di tempat lain karena dia tidak ingin mengikatmu selain di dunia goib."

"Memangnya kalau tanda itu ada di tempat lain kenapa?"— Jeonghan.

"Kalau itu di taruh pada dada atau daerah sekitar kemaluan efeknya sama seperti kutukan menolak jodoh. Kalau di leher efeknya akan membuatmu tidak bisa berhubungan lama dengan orang lain. Dan kalau di kaki, tangan atau wajah efeknya hanya seperti yang terjadi padamu. Sulit memilih pasangan tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau punya jodoh lain selain dia."

—

Wonwoo memaksa pulang sejak keluar dari persinggahan Madam Jessica tadi. Demi Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan fakta aneh tentangnya semua setuju untuk pulang setelah Madam Jessica memberi banyak petuah pada Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada ramalan atau semacamnya, Wonwoo hanya akan percaya jika ramalan itu bersifat positif dan memberi energi positif juga pada Wonwoo. Jika sebaliknya Wonwoo hanya akan menanggapinya seperti angin lalu. Tapi yang kali ini tidak bisa.

"Hyung, Jungkook menelponku. Katanya dia menelponmu tapi tidak diangkat."

Benar. Ada empat belas panggilan tak terjawab dari adiknya itu.

Oh ya, satu lagi nama orang penting dalam kehidupan Wonwoo kecuali kawan-kawannya ini. Jeon Jungkook. Adik kandung yang umurnya terpaut setahun dari Wonwoo. Seorang mahasiswa juga, tapi tidak di satu universitas dengan Wonwoo. Adiknya ada di Paris saat ini, melanjutkan study-nya di sana.

"Kook, ada apa?"

"Hyung dari mana, sih? Aku telpon dari tadi tidak dijawab!"

"Iya-iya, maaf. Tadi aku sedang istirahat. Hari ini aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Bohong. Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin mengatakan yang tadi terjadi. Tidak ingin membuat adiknya itu khawatir berlebih juga.

"Baik-baik saja? Kalau rasanya perlu lebih baik ke rumah sakit atau setidaknya beli obat."

Kan! Wonwoo sudah yakin kalau adiknya akan mengatakan itu. Akan jadi lebih cerewet lagi jika Wonwoo bilang saat ini dia sedang bingung, bimbang atau semacamnya. Jungkook pasti akan memaksanya bercerita dan banyak memberi petuah padahal Wonwoo sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Aku baik. Tadi sudah minum obat, kok. Jadi ada apa kau telpon? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Iya! Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa? Uang kuliah atau uang saku?"

"Bukan-bukan itu."

Alis Wonwoo menjengit heran. Biasanya Jungkook hanya akan mengatakan penting jika berkaitan dengan uang. Kalaupun ada hal penting lain itu saat dia sakit atau saat dia bisa pulang.

"Lalu?"

"Ada satu temanku yang akan pindah ke Seoul karena satu hal. Dia tidak punya saudara di sana dan semua keluarganya sekarang ada di Jepang. Jadi aku tawari dia untuk menumpang di rumah kita. Kebetulan juga dia pindah kuliah di kampusmu, hyung. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hemm. Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi dia bisa bahasa Korea, kan? Aku tidak bisa bahasa Prancis dan tidak pintar basaha Jepang masalahnya."

"Tenang saja. Dia asli Korea, kok."

"Oh."

"Sebenarnya dia teman SMA-ku dulu. Hyung pasti pernah bertemu dengannya karena beberapa kali aku penah mengajaknya ke rumah. Namanya Kim Mingyu. Dia akan datang empat hari lagi. Pastikan hyung ada di rumah saat itu."

"Iya. Aku akan pulang lusa."

"Oh ya, hyung."

"Apa lagi?"

"Bulan depan aku tidak bisa pulang. Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk pulang jika semua tugasku beres. Jangan marah ya?"

"Aku tahu. Ya sudah, disana sekarang masih pagi, kan? Sana sarapan. Jangan sampai sakit."

"Hmm. Hyung juga cepat sembuh."

Setelah memutus sambungannya Wonwoo menaruh ponselnya di samping bantal. Menghela nafas kasar dan ikut berbaring di samping ponsel.

"Aku harus pulang duluan." Gumamnya pada langit-langit kamar Seungkwan yang kini menjadi hak milik Wonwoo.

Kawan-kawan yang lain tadi pamit untuk pergi ke bandara saat Wonwoo masih sibuk mendengarkan cerita tentang teman Jungkook. Hari ini lagi-lagi Wonwoo ditinggal sendiri di rumah kawannya.

Tapi beda dengan kemarin, hari ini Wonwoo justru bersyukur bisa sendirian.

—

"Won, _are you oke?_ "

"Oh, Jisoo hyung. Aku baik."

Hong Jisoo mengambil satu spasi yang ada tepat di samping Wonwoo. Mengusap gemas pucuk bersurai hitam Wonwoo. "Jangan bohong. Kau tahu betul berbohong padaku tidak akan pernah berhasil."

Tentu Wonwoo tahu itu. Sama seperti Wonwoo dan Seungkwan, Jisoo adalah mahasiswa Jurusan Psikologi. Jadi berbohong tidak dianjurkan bagi mereka yang berbicara dengan Jisoo. Terlebih lagi, Jisoo adalah salah satu mahasiswa unggulan.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Hanya sedang memikirkan perkataan Jungkook. Dia sepertinya tertekan di Paris sendirian. Janjinya pulang bulan depan juga dia batalkan karena banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Sudah begitu ada temannya yang ingin menumpang di rumahku."

"Teman Jungkook?"

"Iya. Ada teman SMA-nya yang juga melanjut ke Paris tapi terpaksa pindah lagi ke Seoul."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya masalah keluarga. Orang tuanya saja sekarang ada di Jepang."

"Oh. Jadi kapan dia akan datang?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Memberi jeda untuk jawabannya pada Jisoo.

"Empat hari lagi."

"Kau akan pulang lebih dulu?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Kalau begitu dua hari besok kau harus pergi denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana? Tentu saja liburan."

—

 _ **Empat hari kemudian.**_

Pada akhirnya Jisoo ikut pulang ke Seoul dengan Wonwoo kemarin. Alasannya karena ingin mengawasi Wonwoo yang sedang dirundung rindu pada Jungkook. Padahal yang lain tahu betul kalau laki-laki kelahiran L.A tapi sepenuhnya berdarah Korea itu hanya ingin terus dekat dengan Wonwoo. Hanya Wonwoo saja yang terlalu cuek hingga tidak sadar.

Lalu hari ini..

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Teman yang Jungkook bilang itu datang.

Saat Wonwoo membuka pintu laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo tersenyum menunjukan gigi taring kedua yang mencuat keluar. Memberinya kesan manis saat dipandang.

"Siang, Wonwoo hyung."

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Iya, aku. Jungkook pasti sudah bilang tentangku padamu, bukan?"

"Hmm. Bawa masuk barangmu dulu. Kita mengobrol di dalam saja."

Mingyu mengangguk. Membawa masuk dua koper yang dibawanya menuju ruang tengah rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu adalah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan, tinggi dan tampaknya cukup atletis. Wonwoo merasa tidak asing dengan wajah laki-laki itu, tapi begitu ingat jika dulu Jungkook sering mengajaknya main ke rumah Wonwoo merasa tidak heran.

"Oh ya, kau bisa pakai kamar di samping kamar Jungkook."

"Bukannya itu kamar Wonwoo hyung?"

Wonwoo ingin bertanya dari mana Mingyu tahu tapi Wonwoo batalkan niat itu. Mungkin saja Jungkook sudah cerita banyak tentang rumahnya.

"Tidak lagi. Aku sudah pindah ke kamar Jungkook. Nanti kalau Jungkook pulang, aku akan satu kamar dengannya."

"Tapi— ah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau Jungkook yang meminta aku tidak bisa menolak. Anak itu bisa memusuhiku nanti."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Hyung, masih tidak berubah ya?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Ya, sejak dulu sifat _Brother Complex_ Wonwoo hyung itu. Bukannya hilang tapi justru semakin parah. Jungkook sampai kesal saat hyung menelponnya hanya untuk mengingatkan hal kecil."

"Dia cerita seperti itu?" Anggukan menjadi jawaban untuk Wonwoo. "Apa saja yang dia ceritakan padamu? Apa dia bilang dia membenciku atau semacamnya?"

Mingyu lepas kendali. Dia tertawa kencang saat ekspresi berlebihan muncul di wajah yang hampir datar di hadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya lucu saja melihat Wonwoo hyung. Aku jadi iri pada Jungkook tapi bersyukur tidak jadi seperti Jungkook disaat bersamaan."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Keduanya diam. Bingung untuk membuka topik apa lagi. Mungkin semenit yang mereka lakukan hanya diam hingga tiba-tiba Mingyu menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Wonwoo. Menahan Wonwoo yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Wonwoo hyung.. ah, tidak jadi." Mingyu melepasnya. Dia berdiri dan langsung menarik dua kopernya. "Aku ke kamar dulu untuk membebahi ini."

"Ya. Akan aku pesankan makanan untuk kita." Mingyu menoleh dan kembali menahannya. Anak itu bilang biar dia saja yang masak. "Tapi kau baru sampai dan aku juga belum belanja."

"Oh~ kalau begitu lain kali. Dan aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa?"

"Menemaniku mengurus kepindahan di kampus nanti."

"Baiklah."

—

—

Holla semua, ini fiksi pertamaku di fandom ini.. sebenernya udah biasa nulis fiksi kpop sih, tapi di WP, ini juga fiksi BL pertama yang aku buat. Biasanya aku cuma kuat sampe Brothership yang menjurus ke Bromance dan ini juga fiksi pertama kalinya aku ngangkat tema supernatural /kebanyakan pertama kali/

1) aku mau sampein kalo fenomena yang Wonu alamin itu nyata. Tapi beda kasusnya.

2) Pernikahan di alam goib itu ada, bener-bener ada (aku bukannya ngajak untuk percaya sama tahayul dan jadi musrik) tapi itu emang ada dan aku kenal sendiri orang yang ngalaminya. Bedanya, kalau di ff ini di ceritain manusia yang dinikahin manusia lain di alam goib, tapi kenyataannya itu nggak mungkin. Di kenyataan yang terjadi itu manusia cuma bisa dinikahin JIN di alam goib (bukan Jin BTS atau Jin Lovelyz ya)

3) masalah ini aku udah tanyain langsung sama sumber-sumber terpecaya dan aku berusaha untuk membuatnya se'REAL' mungkin. (Tapi tetep aku nggak akan menyebarkan ajaran sesat kok. Aku masih punya agama dan Allah.)

4) masalah tanda, aslinya tanda itu keliatan langsung sama mata tanpa perlu kekuatan spiritual apapun. Warnanya bukan merah tapi biru kaya memar dan nggak sakit. Biasanya bentuknya melingkar di satu anggota tubuh, tapi ada yang lain juga. (Jangan samain sama tanda lahir loh, ini tandanya nongol sendiri tanpa sebab)

5) jadi kalo misal kamu yang baca atau ada orang yang kamu kenal tiba-tiba dapet tanda aneh padahal nggak ngapa-ngapain, aku saranin untuk tanya Pak Ustad atau Kyai atau terserah kamu, pokoknya orang yang kamu anggap punya kemampuan spiritual lebih kek Madam Jessica. Siapa tau kamu atau orang yang kamu kenal itu udah di dzolimi Jin, sukur-sukur sih nggak.

6) dan aku ngegambari Madam Jessica lebih ke Mexico-nya di sini karena menyesuaikan kalau di Korea kebanyakan penduduknya itu Atheis, jadi aku pake sudut pandang Atheis dan sedikit mantion Buddha. (Ingat ya, aku nggak niat menjatuhkan agama apapun, hanya sedikit mengambil kebiasaan sembahyangnya aja, itupun keluarnya nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya)

7) oke sekian penjelasanku, semoga kalian suka dan bisa menikmati.

8) mohon review-nya ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Seungkwan, Hansol, Jeonghan dan Junhui memilih untuk menunggu di luar bandara dengan dua mobil sewaan. Setelah sepakat dengan Seungcheol yang berangkat dari bandara Incheon tiga puluh menit lalu kini mereka bertemu di bandara domestik Jeju.

"Selamat datang." Sama seperti yang dilakukan pada empat kawannya kemarin, Seungkwan menyambut empat laki-laki lain yang ketenarannya sekelas aktor Lee Minho, Lee Jongsuk, Jang Geunsuk dan Song Jongki di kampus mereka dengan satu pelukan akrab.

"Loh, Wonwoo mana?"

Hong Jisoo adalah yang terakhir mendapat pelukan selamat datang dari 'Geum Jan-di'-nya kampus bertanya saat menyadari satu wajah tidak tampak.

Bukan hal mengherankan bagi mereka jika Hong Jisoo bertanya mengingat alasan Jisoo mau datang menyusul ke Jeju adalah satu orang yang kini mereka tinggal sendiri di rumah. Tapi karena pertanyaan itu pula kini mereka punya bahan ledek selama perjalanan menuju rumah Seungkwan.

"Kenapa? Hyung sudah merindukannya?"

Jisoo hanya mengulum senyum tanpa mengatakan jawaban. Dia justru kembali bertanya, "Wonwoo sakit?"

"Tidak, kok."

Seungkwan menggiring Jisoo untuk satu mobil dengannya, Hansol dan Soonyoung. Menahan penjelasannya tentang ketidakhadiran Wonwoo di acara menyambut tadi sampai mobil sewaan mereka yang Hansol kendarai meninggalkan bandara.

"Jadi, kemana Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ah, hyung. Sebegitu penasarannya kau pada Wonwoo hyung? Dia baik-baik saja, kok."

"Lalu kenapa tidak ikut?"

Hansol dan Seungkwan saling pandang sesaat sebelum Seungkwan menjawab, "Dia masih terkejut dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Terkejut? Kenapa?"

Soonyoung di samping Jisoo yang mengisi bangku belakang ikut tertarik mendengar jawaban singkat Seungkwan itu. Begini-begini Soonyoung sama seperti Junhui yang mengenal Wonwoo cukup lama. Sejak jaman SMA Soonyoung cukup mengenal Jeon Wonwoo dan itu cukup untuk bisa menggolongkan Wonwoo pada jenis orang yang kurang ekspresif —termasuk kategori tertutup bahkan.

Jadi mendengar kabar Wonwoo yang butuh waktu sendiri karena terkejut itu sedikit ... mengherankan? Karena biasanya Wonwoo bisa menutupi masalahnya dengan baik.

"Tadi kami mengunjungi seorang cenayang ternama di Jeju —teman baik kakak pertamaku— untuk meminta sedikit pencerahan."

"Pencerahan apa yang kau maksud?" Jisoo memotong penjelasan Seungkwan. "Tolong jangan berbelit. Kau tahu, aku jadi khawatir padanya."

Soonyoung mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, makanya hyung dengar dulu. Jangan memotong ceritaku." Jisoo diam, begitu pula Soonyoung. Hansol yang mengendarai mobil juga ikut menyimak penjelasan Seungkwan tentang apa yang tadi mereka dengar dari Madam Jessica.

"..begitu ceritanya, hyung."

"Serius?" Soonyoung masih tidak percaya. Belum bisa lebih tepatnya. "Tapi kenapa bisa seperti itu? Wonwoo selama ini tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali aku dan Junhui. Baru setelah kuliah dia dekat dengan kalian semua. Rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Kau pikir aku tidak kaget, Soonyoung hyung? Kami semua juga kaget mendengarnya. Apa lagi saat Madam Jessica bilang mereka sudah melakukan itu."

"Itu? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Soonyoung masih setia bertanya. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu —setidaknya dia yang paling sipit dari yang lain— tidak perduli lagi bagaimana wajah Jisoo di sampingnya. Yang ada di kepala Soonyoung sekarang adalah cerita gila tentang pertemuan lima temannya dengan seorang cenayang ternama di Jeju yang kemudian memberi tahu mereka fakta baru tentang Wonwoo.

"Itu ya itu, hyung."

"Apa? Yang jelas, dong."

Seungkwan tampak bingung untuk menjawab karena baginya itu adalah hal tabu, tapi akhirnya Hansol yang menjawab.

"Hubungan intim. Itu yang Seungkwan maksud, hyung."

"Hu-hubungan intim?" Seungkwan mengangguk. "Maksudmu yang seperti itu?" Tangan Soonyoung bergerak tidak jelas seperti halnya Seungkwan tadi di kediaman Madam Jessica.

"Iya, yang seperti itu."

Hening. Tak ada yang bergeming.

Tiga kepala di mobil itu sekarang punya pikiran sama tentang satu kepala yang sejak awal penjelasan Seungkwan sudah mengunci bibir rapat-rapat; sama sekali tidak bersuara. Menebak-nebak apa kiranya pendapat satu kepala ini mengingat Wonwoo adalah orang yang dia sukai.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Hanya itu dan segaris senyum yang dia tunjukan. Entah apa maknanya. Tidak ada yang berani bertanya juga karena Jisoo adalah yang paling tua di sana. Jika yang tua belum bersuara, maka yang muda akan menghormatinya dan menunggu. Seperti itu prinsip mereka sekarang.

"Lalu apa lagi yang Madam Jessica katakan?"

"Tidak ada. Dia mengatakan hal lain hanya saat kami sudah dipersilahkan keluar. Hanya Wonwoo hyung yang tahu kelanjutan ceritanya."

"Oh ... Madam Jessica tidak mengatakan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?"

"Tidak— _ah_ , dia bilang katanya Wonwoo hyung akan segera bertemu dengan orang itu secara langsung."

"Oh~ dia sudah tahu sejauh itu rupanya."

"Jisoo hyung, kau kenapa?" Hansol yang bertanya. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Hyung menakutiku."

"Ahahaha, maaf."

"Hyung, baik?"

"Aku baik, Soon. Hanya sedikit—apa ya? Lucu? Aku merasa seperti sudah menantikan ini."

Baik Seungkwan, Hansol maupun Soonyoung tidak ada yang berani bertanya apa maksud perkataan Jisoo itu. Bagi mereka hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang masuk akal saat ini.

Hong Jisoo sama terkejutnya dengan Jeon Wonwoo.

.—.

 **CAST BUKAN PUNYAKU DAN AKU CUMA PINJEM NAMA MEREKA. IDE DAN PLOT MURNI PEMIKIRANKU. KALAU ADA KESAMAAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN. TERINPIRASI DARI MITOS-MITOS DI INDONESIA DAN BEBERAPA KISAH NYATA.**

.—.

 **You are My..**

Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Slice of Life,

 _Rate T (dan mungkin bisa menjurus ke M pada beberapa scene)_

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Madam Jessica (OC)

Jeon Jungkook

SEVENTEEN MEMBER

 _ **Warning: FF orang labil. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC. BL. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. Kalau nggak suka bisa pergi baik-baik.**_

.—.

Kim Mingyu tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sejak terakhir kali Ibunya mengajak Mingyu jalan-jalan di N Tower sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi disaat bersamaan Mingyu juga merasa begitu khawatir. Jauh lebih khawatir dari saat pertama kali naik _Cable Car_ menuju N Tower.

Sudah ada dua orang yang tahu tentang dirinya. Satunya memang bukan seseorang yang akan mengusik, tapi satu lainnya itu yang berbahaya. Iya, berbahaya. Bagi Mingyu orang itu cukup berbahaya. Salah-salah rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan bertahun-tahun lalu rusak; sia-sia.

"Wonwoo hyung ada di Jurusan Psikologi, kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk santai. Masih asik dengan daging ayam yang dikunyahnya. "Aku juga. Kalau boleh, aku ingin tahu mata kuliah apa saja yang hyung ambil semester ini, jadi kita bisa satu kelas terus."

Alis Wonwoo mengerut heran. "Kalau kau ambil mata kuliah yang sama denganku, lalu mata kuliahmu yang harus diambil semester ini bagaimana?"

"Tetap aku ambil. Aku berniat untuk mempercepat kuliahku, jadi bisa setali tiga uang."

"Apanya yang setali tiga uang?"

"Kuliahku dan—" Mingyu hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Melanjutkan makan ayam pesanan Wonwoo yang terhidang di hadapan mereka. "Oh ya, hyung."

"Apa?"

"Mulai besok biarkan aku yang masak. Aku cukup ahli dalam bidang itu." Mingyu langsung melanjutkan saat sadar Wonwoo akan menyelanya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa diam saja. Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu di rumah ini. Ya-ya? Jungkook dan Wonwoo hyung 'kan sudah menolak kalau aku bayar dengan uang."

Ada jeda singkat yang Wonwoo buat sebelum sebuah anggukan dia jadikan jawaban. Malas juga kalau harus berdebat tentang hal sepele dengan Mingyu —yang di mata Wonwoo tampak begitu keras kepala. "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan belanja."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak perlu."

" _Please_ , hyung—" Sengaja Mingyu pasang tampang memelas dan menyatukan tangannya di depan wajah. Bertingkah seperti bocah yang meminta dibelikan pemen oleh Ibunya. "—biarkan aku membantu." Katanya memohon.

Wonwoo terpaksa mengiyakan lagi. Laki-laki dengan taring mencuat saat tersenyum itu tampak persis seperti Jungkook bagi Wonwoo. Manja, tapi pekerja keras dan tentu kepala batu. Belum lagi fakta bahwa mereka sudah berteman cukup lama, Wonwoo merasa tidak boleh membuat Mingyu tidak nyaman.

.—.

Nama lengkapnya Kim Mingyu. Kelahiran Seoul pada enam April dua puluh tahun lalu. Pemilik keahlian supranatural (biasa disebut supranaturalis) yang luar biasa —katanya itu turunan dari nenek buyut. Anak dari seorang cenayang hebat juga di Jepang, dan seorang mahasiswa Jurusan Psikologi tahun kedua.

Katakan saja Mingyu ajaib. Itu cukup untuk menggambarkan seorang Kim Mingyu. Karena dua hal yang dia pelajari kini, Mingyu hampir bisa membaca seseorang secara keseluruhan. Bohong atau jujur itu hal mudah bagi Mingyu. Kawan atau lawan pun bisa Mingyu kenali hanya dengan bertatap muka—

"Ini orang yang aku bilang di Jeju kemarin."

"Oh. Kenalkan, aku Hong Jisoo. Seniornya Wonwoo di kampus. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

—dan akan semakin Mingyu kenali saat bersentuhan; berjabat tangan misalnya.

Laki-laki bernama Hong Jisoo itu lawan bagi Mingyu. Setidaknya untuk satu alasan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu adalah lawan berbahaya. Ada semacam alarm imajiner yang memperingati Mingyu tentang keberadaan Jisoo.

"Aku Kim Mingyu yang menumpang di rumah Wonwoo hyung. Teman baik Jungkook dan akan jadi junior kalian di kampus nanti. Senang juga bisa bertemu." Setelah mengeraskan jabat tangannya sesaat, Mingyu melepas tangan laki-laki itu. Di tengah mereka Wonwoo tampak sangat bersemangat dengan perkenalan Mingyu dan Jisoo. Jadi sebisa mungkin Mingyu menjaga suasana sesuai dengan keinginan Wonwoo.

"Ini, Won. Kau mau inikan? Aku sudah pilihkan yang sesuai denganmu."

Sebuah paper bag berpindah tangan dari Jisoo ke Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo keluarkan isinya adalah sepasang sepatu. Mingyu mengenali merek sepatu itu dan dalam hati dia juga ber-wah ria melihatnya. Tapi detik selanjutnya dia menyipitkan mata, tidak suka pada cara kerja laki-laki Hong di hadapannya.

"Kau suka?"

"Wah, ini pasti mahal. Jisoo hyung mulai lagi." Jisoo merangkul Wonwoo akrab dan berbisik dengan suara yang cukup jelas untuk Mingyu dengar.

"Asal kau senang. Mahal bukan masalah bagiku." Dia melepas rangkulannya setelah melirik sinis dengan maksud pamer pada Mingyu. "Lagi pula aku yang sudah janji. Ini ganti kado ulang tahunmu bulan lalu."

"Baiklah. Lain kali jangan seperti ini, aku tidak enak pada yang lain."

"Iya-iya." Usapan lembut di kepala bersurai hitam Wonwoo membuat Mingyu hampir bereaksi lebih. Untung Mingyu masih bisa menahan diri. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku siapkan."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk apa ya? Perang ... mungkin?"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku dan Mingyu juga harus ke super market sebelum gelap."

" _Bye~_ "

"Hemm."

Tadi Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru keluar gedung apartemen saat Jisoo menghampiri Wonwoo untuk sepasang sepatu baru yang harganya luar biasa bagi mahasiswa biasa seperti Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sudah begitu, pake acara pamer kedekatan segala pula. Mingyu hampir bereaksi lebih tadi.

Kalau tidak sadar posisi Mingyu yakin seratus persen dirinya akan menarik Jisoo menjauh dari Wonwoo. Memagari Wonwoo dari laki-laki kaya tadi agar tak tersentuh. Bahkan jika perlu Mingyu bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Jisoo. Tapi untungnya —benar-benar beruntung Hong Jisoo itu— karena Mingyu masih bisa menahan diri.

Bukannya membenci Hong Jisoo, Mingyu hanya tidak suka pada laki-laki itu. Dia punya apa yang Mingyu punya. Dia menginginkan apa yang Mingyu inginkan pula. Itu sebabnya dia berbahaya.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kalian cukup dekat ya?"

Wonwoo menoleh.

"Siapa? Aku dan Jisoo hyung maksudmu?"

Mingyu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan pada saku hoodie. Berjalan selangkah di belakang Wonwoo dengan maksud menyembunyikan wajah dari lirikan mata Wonwoo.

"Yah, anggap saja begitu. Dia sering membantuku sejak masa orientasi. Dia juga teman di kelompokku. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya rasanya berlebihan saja. Sepatu yang kau dapat itu harganya benar-benar mahal. Aku butuh tiga atau empat bulan menabung untuk bisa mendapatkannya."

Mingyu menatap sinis paper bag di tangan kiri Wonwoo. Perasaannya tidak enak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang Hong Jisoo ingin lakukan pada Wonwoo.

Oh, bukannya Mingyu sok tahu, tapi Mingyu memang benar-benar tahu. Insting pemilik keahlian supranatural seperti Mingyu cukup peka jika berkaitan dengan sesama pemilik keakhilan supranatural lainnya. Terlebih jika itu tentang lawan, musuh, saingan atau apalah itu.

Iya, si Hong Jisoo itu, laki-laki yang baru beberapa menit lalu Mingyu jumpai itu juga seorang suprabatural. Sama seperti Mingyu. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi laki-laki itu sedang mencoba merusak usaha Mingyu.

"Dia itu cukup berada, Gyu. Ibunya adalah salah satu pengusaha hebat di L.A. Sepatu seperti ini bukan hal sulit baginya."

"Jadi hyung suka dapat benda mahal?"

"Tidak begitu juga." Wonwoo berhenti dan memagang jalan Mingyu. "Dia yang janji. Aku sudah menolaknya juga, tapi dia memaksa. Bukan salahku jika aku menerimanya."

"Iya, bukan salahmu sih, hyung. Tapi tetap saja terlihat seperti itu di mataku."

.—.

Dari yang bisa Mingyu lihat Hong Jisoo itu sebenarnya orang baik. Dia bukan orang yang akan menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya untuk hal-hal negatif. Bahkan jika ditanya baik mana antara dirinya dan Hong Jisoo, Mingyu sendiri akan menjawab orang itu; Hong Jisoo.

Tapi untuk satu hal Mingyu tidak bisa menerima perlakuan baik Hong Jisoo pada Wonwoo.

"Hyung, pinjam sepatunya boleh tidak?"

"Ha? Aku bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Ya, pinjam sebentar. Kan tadi hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau itu bukan keinginanmu. Jadi bukan masalah juga kalau aku yang pertama mencobanya, kan?"

Bimbang. Wonwoo menimbang-nimbang.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Wonwoo bagaimana Mingyu menyindir dirinya terus selama menuju super market tadi. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terus membahas brand-brand ternama dan membandingkan setiap harganya. Meledek Wonwoo agar meminta Jisoo membelikan benda lain selain sepatu.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Dan kenapa pula laki-laki ini begitu memaksa? Wonwoo heran. "Yah, berarti benar kalau hyung itu matre. Berteman hanya karena u—"

"Pakai! Pakai saja sesukamu!"

Paper bag di meja dapur Wonwoo lempar kasar pada Mingyu yang duduk di sisi lain meja itu. Matanya berputar jengah. Bocah satu ini tabiatnya jauh lebih buruk dari pada Jungkook, adiknya sendiri. Wonwoo yakin betul kalau ada Jungkook sekarang sekalipun Jungkook ingin memakai sepatu itu si adik pasti akan tetap mempersilahkan Wonwoo yang pertama memakainya. Jelas karena itu adalah milik Wonwoo. Tapi Kim Mingyu ini..

"Hehe, terima kasih, hyung. Besok aku akan memakainya untuk jogging. Kebetulan _size_ -nya muat untukku."

Tidak memperdulikan cengiran Mingyu, Wonwoo sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang tadi ia beli. Cukup banyak, mungkin bisa bertahan untuk seminggu sampai sepuluh hari.

"Oh ya, Gyu."

Alis Mingyu menjengit heran. Untuk kedua kalinya laki-laki ini memanggil Mingyu hanya dengan nama tengah.

Tidak masalah bagi Mingyu sebenarnya, hanya terasa sedikit aneh. Panggilan itu terlalu akrab bagi Mingyu.

"Apa?"

"Kau—" Wonwoo menatapnya datar. Mungkin ada tiga detik terbuang sia-sia bagi Mingyu yang menanti terusan kalimat Wonwoo. Karena akhirnya yang dia dapat adalah, "—ah, tidak jadi."

Setelah ini ingatkan Mingyu untuk tidak terlalu menganggap serius setiap perkataan Wonwoo.

.—.

Mingyu mengedus kasar, tersenyum sinis menatap sepasang sepatu apik yang baru didapatnya tadi.

"Lumayan juga." Katanya lirih sebelum menyalahkan lilin dan dipasang pada setiap ujung sebuah kertas karton yang di tengahnya tergambar bintang besar, ada tulisan latin pada lingkaran di tengah bintang. Ditaruhnya sepasang sepatu itu pada lingkaran bertulisan latin dan kemudian merapakan kalimat panjang. Tidak jelas, tidak bisa dimengerti pula. Tapi kemudian sepasang sepatu yang mulanya berwarna putih itu mulai berubah warna jadi kekuningan.

"Rasakan." Bisik Mingyu sesaat setelah mematikan semua lilin yang ia pasang. Menggulung kertas karton tadi lalu menyimpannya lagi di lemari. "Kau pikir kau bisa membatalkan rencanaku hanya dengan cara seperti ini? Aku jauh lebih baik darimu, Jisoo hyung."

.—.

Jam di dinding ruang tengah sudah menunjuk angka satu dan langit masih gelap saat Wonwoo baru keluar kamar mandi. Tugas dan beberapa laporan penelitiannya baru selesai setengah tapi Wonwoo benar-benar ingin segera tidur. Jadi sebelum itu dia memilih mandi mengingat besok dia punya janji temu dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mingyu? Kau belum tidur?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang aku bereskan tadi. Wonwoo hyung sendiri?"

Wonwoo mendekat. Aroma sampo yang ia gunakan langsung menyeruak masuk penciuman Mingyu. Menggoda Mingyu. Belum lagi tubuh yang kini hanya tertutup celana training dan handuk yang tersampir di leher. Kulit putih pucat laki-laki kurus di hadapannya itu seolah mengundang Mingyu untuk menyerang.

"Aku baru mau tidur."

Wonwoo melewatinya begitu saja. Mengambil satu gelas susu di lemari pendingin dan menenggaknya langsung habis tanpa tahu bahwa Mingyu setengah mati menahan diri saat melihat buah adam di leher Wonwoo bergerak naik-turun. Mingyu pikir dirinya mulai gila. Dia bahkan bisa lebih gila lagi.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

Wonwoo kembali mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan sedikit memberi percikan dingin pada kulit Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak tahu kakak laki-laki kawan baiknya sengaja atau tidak. Tapi sikap Wonwoo benar-benar sudah membangunkan jiwa lain dalam diri Mingyu. Kalau tidak ingat ini baru hari pertamanya menumpang, Mingyu yakin dirinya pasti sudah lepas kendali dan menyerang laki-laki satu itu tanpa perduli apa yang akan Wonwoo hadiahi nanti.

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Sengaja apa?"

"Menggodaku."

"Ha?"

Alis Wonwoo menjengit heran. Gelas bekas susu dia taruh begitu saja pada bak cuci. Perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Mingyu dan berdiri dua langkah di sampingnya.

"Aku menggodamu? Kapan aku menggodamu? Lagi pula untuk apa aku menggodamu? Dasar!"

"Yah, habis hyung—" Mingyu menahan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan dan memilih menggantinya dengan seringai. Alih-alih menjauh Mingyu justru memepet tubuh Wonwoo hingga punggung laki-laki Jeon itu menyentuh pintu lemari pendingin di belakang. "—aku tidak masalah, kok, kalau Wonwoo hyung yang menggodaku. Aku justru senang."

"Hah? Kau gila? Minggir! Aku mau tidur."

"Mau aku temani?"

"Minggir, Kim Mingyu!"

Wonwoo menatap tajam mata Mingyu saat Mencoba menjauhkan diri dari kawan baik adiknya itu. Tidak ada pikiran jelek di kepalanya saat ini —atau lebih tepat dikatakan jika Wonwoo enggan berpikir macam-macam.

"Minggir, Gyu!" Wonwoo menggeram kesal dan baru setelah itu Mingyu menyingkir. Sorot mata tajam yang Wonwoo beri sebagai peringatan tadi cukup membuat Mingyu untuk menyerah dan meminta maaf.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hyung."

Tapi Wonwoo tetap acuh. Terlanjur tidak suka dengan cara bercanda Mingyu yang bagi Wonwoo cukup kelewatan. Apa lagi saat Wonwoo ingat tentang apa yang Madam Jessica kata beberapa hari lalu. Bagi Wonwoo candaan Mingyu kali ini terlalu kasar.

"Hyung, jangan marah."

Mingyu menghadangnya yang akan keluar dapur. Memohon seperti bocah cilik yang meminta dibelikan permen oleh Ibu —lagi. Tapi sayang kali ini itu tidak berhasil pada Wonwoo.

"Minggir. Aku lelah."

"Aku minta maaf, hyung."

"Aku tidak marah asal kau minggir."

Mendapat tatapan kesal dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu pasrah dan mengalah. Memberi akses untuk Wonwoo pergi meninggalkannya di dapur.

Sepeninggalan Wonwoo itu Mingyu menggeram kesal. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang lepas kendali dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk godaan kecil macam tadi. Di saat bersamaan Mingyu kesal karena ada perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

.—.

Hari-hari berikutnya Mingyu bersyukur karena Wonwoo sudah tidak tampak marah seperti malam sebelumnya. Mingyu justru mendapat pujian karena rasa sup yang ia buat untuk sarapan mereka sangat sedap. Wonwoo bahkan tidak lupa dengan janji akan menemani Mingyu mengurus semua keperluan pindah.

Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu konsentrasi Mingyu.

Kakak kesayangan kawan baiknya ini bukanlah orang yang akan berbuat baik pada setiap orang. Wonwoo itu pemilih dan Mingyu heran kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah membuat Jeon tertua itu mengiyakan setiap ajakannya. Rasanya aneh saja.

Jelas Mingyu senang, tapi—

"Hyung, habis ini ada acara?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Seminggu ini kau terus menenaniku, bahkan sampai mengabaikan ajakan Seungkwan dan teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sedang malas kumpul."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya?" Wonwoo mendahuluinya masuk ruang administrasi kampus. "Mungkin karena aku tahu apa yang akan mereka bahas jika aku ada disana?"

Nada tanya di ujung kalimat itu membuat kepala Mingyu sedikit miring. Merasa ini benar-benar aneh.

Apa? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka bahas jika berkumpul? Mingyu justru penasaran!

"Apa memangnya yang akan mereka bahas?"

"Aku rasa— _ah_ , kau tidak perlu tahu."

.—.

 **TBC**

.—.

Hayyyy!

Wah, sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih banyak. Aku nggak nyangka kalau fiksiku ini bakal dapet respon yang bener-bener bagus. Nggak nyangka juga kalo bakal banyak yang suka. Aduh, aku sampe bingung mau ngomong apa sama kalian para pembaca. Intinya aku seneng!

Gimana chapter yang ini? Cukup bagus? Atau malah mengecewakan? Maaf kalau gitu..

Maaf juga kalo aku nggak bisa nge-update ini cepet dan terjadwal. Mengingat banyak yang nunggu lanjutannya jadi bikin aku ngerasa untuk nggak asal bikin lanjutan gitu aja. Aku pengen ngasih yang terbaik dan semakin baik setiap chapternya. Aku nggak mau bikin kalian yang suka fiksi ini kecewa udah nungguin lama tapi hasilnya malah nggak memuaskan /alesan!/hehe

Tapi tenang aja, aku janji bakal update minimal satu chapter dalam satu bulan. Berdoa saja aku nemu banyak inspirasi jadi bisa nerusin fiksi ini tanpa hambatan.

 **Narin (Guest):** Aduh aku jadi ngefly dikasih tau begitu. Kalo gitu sering-sering komen ya.. **SeungHan17Ever:** Berapa chapter aku belum tau, tapi mungkin panjang. Fast atau slow update juga aku nggak tau. Tapi aku usahain untuk update minimal sebulan sekali. **nuyybonew:** iya itu mungkin efek terlalu banyak kerja. Moga aja bukan yang kaya Wonu ya.. hehe. **Rie Chocolatos (Guest):** Dinikahin sama pohon? Jin penunggu pohon mungkin maksudnya? Soalnya aku juga nemu beberapa kasus kaya gitu juga, hehe. **17MissCarat:** serius kamu dapet tanda kek gitu? Yakin bukan memar? Atau kamu kekurangan vit. B mungkin? Semoga sih bukan kaya Wonu ya. **hoshilhouette:** bagus, Kak. Jangan dipercaya. Kita masih punya agama untuk di percaya. **ria (Guest):** aduh mpreg ya? Aku belom bisa mungkin. Belom bisa ngebayangin Wonu punya perut buncit/plak.

And thanks to :

 **itsathenazi, Narin (Guest), SeungHan17Ever, svtvisual, NunaaBaozie, funf (Guest), Zahra492, Anna-Love 17Carats, tutihandayani, tryss, elferani (Guest), meaniezzi (Guest), Firdha858, URuRuBaek, putrifitriana177, nuyybonew, Kasdu, BYDSSTYN, Rie Chocolatos (Guest), Daerin-ssi, Iceu Doger, kookies (Guest), 17MissCarat, xingliexia, hoshilhouette, DevilPrince, lulu-shi, Nam627, Arlequeen Kim, Herlin790, wonrepwonuke, hamipark76, alwaysmeanie, ria (Guest), AXXL70, xingliexia, whatamitoyou, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, NichanJung, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Ara94,**

1) semua pasti udah pada tau siapa yang nikahin Wonwoo. Aku yakin pasti udah pada sadar siapa orangnya. Jadi aku cuma mau kasih tahu kalau konfliknya nggak sesederhana itu. Untuk beberapa chapter awal aku mungkin belum menonjolkan sisi supranaturalnya, apalagi tentang pernikahan goibnya dan lebih berfokus sama siapa aja yang bakal jadi sorot utama selain Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Jisoo. Jadi kalo penasaran silahkan diikuti fiksinya ya, hehe

2) ada beberapa yang bilang konflik utama di fiksi ini juga udah pernah mereka denger di sekitar mereka dan karena itu aku bakal nekenin banget untuk jangan terlalu mempercayai apa yang aku tulis disini. Karena jujur aku sendiri sengaja menutupi beberapa hal dan diganti dengan hal lain dengan alasan takut merusak kepercayaan pembaca.

3) oh ya, di chapter kali ini aku nyampein kalo cara sesama supranaturalis saling mengenali itu gampang banget. Cuma tatap muka. Itu nyata loh. Beberapa supranaturalis yang aku kenal bilang mereka emang bisa saling mengenali cuma dengan tatap muka. Bahkan anak indigo yang aku tanya juga mengaku kaya gitu. Intinya, mereka tahu kalau mereka sama-sama punya sesuatu yang orang kebanyakan nggak punya.

4) dan, pasti yang baru baca pada bingung kalo di chapter ini aku nggak pake kata spiritual dan aku ganti sama supranatural. Aku punya alesannya. Aku baru tahu kalau dua kata itu berbeda. Spiritual itu digunakan untuk sesuatu yang berbau agama sedangkan supranatural itu lebih universal dan tidak menjurus. Jadi demi menghindari SARA aku memilih untuk ganti istilah di chapter ini tapi nggak akan mengganti apa yang udah aku tulis di chapter sebelumnya. Itung-itung itu adalah cacatnya tulisanku. Bisa jadi pembelajaran juga buatku ke depannya supaya lebih teliti saat memakai istilah. Hehe

5) belakangan ini aku juga mulai nemu banyak fakta baru dan pengetahuan baru karena aku meneliti kebiasaan supranatural di Indonesia, ternyata kita orang Indonesia punya hampir semua kebiasaan supranatural dari berbagai negara, loh. Hebat kan? Tapi ada beberapa yang disesuaikan sama tradisi dan budaya kita.

6) terus tentang ritual kecil Mingyu yang aku ceritain di atas itu, aku belum pengen ngejelasin di chapter ini. Ntar jadi spoiler soalnya, hehe. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya nanti.

7) Gimana Meanie momennya? Pasti nggak pada puas ya? Aku yang bikin juga nggak puas dan setengah mati nahan diri untuk bikin ini nggak terlalu terburu-buru. Yang nungguin scene rate M pasti kecewa ya? Maaf deh, aku juga lagi belajar buat bikin, hehe. Buat yang minta dipanjangin juga maaf ya, aku bakal berusaha di chapter lain nanti. BTW AKU SENENG BANGET SAMA MV-NYA MONSTA X YANG ALL IN.. NGASIH BANYAK IDE BUAT FIKSI INI.. HEHE/plak

8) sisanya aku harap respons dari kalian semua. Review yang membangun mungkin? Aku pasti masih sering bikin kesalahan. Jadi berharap sama kalian untuk bantu aku cari kesalahan itu untuk pembelajaran.

Okeh, aku pamit—


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Wonwoo. Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami dulu?"

Seungkwan, Hansol, Jeonghan dan Junhui terpaksa meninggalkan tempat aneh yang penuh dengan barang antik itu demi memberi ruang pribadi pada Wonwoo dan Madam Jessica.

Mereka sadar betul kalau memang pembicaran serius kali ini bukan lagi dalam konteks yang bisa mereka dengar sesuka hati seperti fakta pertama tadi—fakta tentang pernikahan goib Wonwoo dengan seseorang yang entah siapa.

Baru setelah pintu di tutup Madam Jessica meminta Wonwoo pindah pada tempat lain di ruangan itu. Duduk pada satu dari dua sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja sebagai batas tengahnya.

Wonwoo menurutinya bukan karena takut, tapi lebih karena rasa penasaran yang kini menguasai pikirannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang Wonwoo yakin akan dia dengar dari cenayang kebanggaan Jeju ini.

"Kau punya seorang adik, bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, mengiyakan saat Madam Jessica mengisi satu lagi sofa di hadapannya. Wanita cantik nan eksentrik itu tersenyum misterus sebelum mengatakan fakta lain yang—lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo hampir kehilangan detak jantung saat itu juga.

"Dia juga sudah dinikahi seseorang di alam goib." Itu kata Madam Jessica sebelum terdiam. Memberi waktu lebih pada Wonwoo untuk mencerna setiap katanya.

Setelah dirinya sekarang Jungkook juga. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan keluarganya? Wonwoo sungguh ingin menanyakan hal itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Tunggu dulu sebentar.

"Madam tahu orangnya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Dia temanmu. Seseorang yang kau kenal tapi tidak dikenal oleh adikmu."

"Lalu kenapa bisa dia menikahi adikku jika tidak saling kenal?"

"Aku tidak bilang mereka tidak saling kenal." Seringaian aneh namun memikat tampak di wajah wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu. "Aku bilang adikmu tidak mengenalnya. Itu artinya bisa saja kawanmu itu mengenalnya. Iyakan?"

Anggukan ringan menjadi jawaban Wonwoo.

"Dan ... kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu untuk tahu siapa orang yang sudah menikahimu juga adik kesayanganmu itu."

Perasaan Wonwoo sedikit tidak enak saat kata adik kesayangan terucap dari mulut cenayang di hadapannya. Itu terasa seperti singgungan yang cukup mengena.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Membuka mata batinmu."

Wonwoo diam. Memilih untuk membiarkan lawan bicaranya menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Jika mata batinmu terbuka, kau mungkin bisa lebih mudah mengenali siapa orang yang menikahimu saat nanti dia kembali datang untuk menemuimu. Wujudnya mungkin tidak akan sama dengan yang ada di dunia nyata, tapi instingmu akan semakin peka dalam mengenali orang-orang di sekitar. Kau bahkan bisa mencari tahu siapa orang kurang ajar yang sudah menikahi adikmu seenaknya.

"Kalau kau mau juga, aku bisa membantumu untuk membuka beberapa kunci cakra dalam tubuhmu, karena pada dasarnya kau dan adikmu juga seorang supranatural juga. Hanya saja tidak sehebat dan sebanding orang-orang yang mengincar keberadaan kalian. Hanya kemampuan kecil yang mungkin cukup berguna disaat seperti ini.

"Lalu tentang seorang temanmu yang tadi ikut datang, kau harus hati-hati pada satu dari mereka."

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekalipun aku tahu dan mau. Itu terlalu beresiko. Tapi satu dari mereka adalah suruhan seseorang yang sudah menikahi adikmu. Orang itu ada di sekelilingmu untuk memastikan bahwa hanya kau yang terlibat hubungan khusus dengan adikmu."

Kepala Wonwoo rasanya berdenyut. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia terima hari ini. Otaknya serasa akan pecah. Tapi tidak terpikir oleh Wonwoo untuk melupakan satu poinpun dari setiap informasi yang Madam Jessica katakan padanya.

Belum lagi tentang Jungkook. Rasanya Wonwoo bisa gila mendadak mengetahui jika adiknya juga bernasib sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan tolong diingat jika Jungkook adalah adik kesayangan Wonwoo. Jungkook adalah segalanya bagi Wonwoo.

"Kalau aku setuju untuk membuka mata batinku, apa itu benar-benar membantu?"

Madam Jessica mengangguk. "Sangat membantu." Yakinnya. "Tapi ada resikonya juga."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan bisa melihat semua yang tidak bisa sembarangan orang lihat. Itu mungkin bisa membuatmu ada pada masa yang jauh lebih sulit dari saat ini. Yah, kau pasti paham maksudku."

Alis Wonwoo mengerut tidak suka.

"Seperti hantu?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Kau mungkin bisa mendengar suara hati orang. Kemampuan bawaan yang ada dalam dirimu cukup unik walau tidak begitu kuat untuk sebuah pergulatan supranatural. Kepekaannya setara dengan orang-orang sepertiku."

"Jungkook juga?"

"Dia bahkan bisa lebih."

Helaan nafas menjadi jawaban Wonwoo kemudian. Tubuhnya sampai tegang mendengar semua hal yang menimpa ia dan adiknya. Jadi begitu bersandar pada sandaran sofa punggung Wonwoo merasa seperti akhirnya dunia membiarkannya istirahat. Lelah. Wonwoo sungguh lelah hanya untuk mengetahui semua hal gila ini.

"Wonwoo, jika aku boleh sarankan, lebih baik kau setuju untuk membuka mata batinmu dan beberapa titik cakra. Dengan begitu kau bisa menjaga adikmu juga. Kalian bisa tetap seperti saat ini tanpa ada gangguan orang lain. Itukan yang kau mau?"

Madam Jessica benar. Wonwoo memang tidak pernah berpikir akan ada banyak gangguan baginya dan Jungkook. Tidak pernah terlintas jika hal gila yang berhubungan dengan dunia supranatural bisa merusak semua pandangannya selama ini.

—~—

 **CAST BUKAN PUNYAKU DAN AKU CUMA PINJEM NAMA MEREKA. IDE DAN PLOT MURNI PEMIKIRANKU. KALAU ADA KESAMAAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN. TERINPIRASI DARI MITOS-MITOS DI INDONESIA DAN BEBERAPA KISAH NYATA.**

—~—

 **You are My..**

Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Slice of Life,

 _Rate T (dan mungkin bisa menjurus ke M pada beberapa scene)_

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Madam Jessica (OC)

Jeon Jungkook

SEVENTEEN MEMBER

 _ **Warning: FF orang labil. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC. BL. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. Kalau nggak suka bisa pergi baik-baik.**_

—~—

"Kook, kau baik?"

" _Aku baik, hyung."_

Wonwoo sedang ada di kampus, menemani Mingyu untuk mengurus kepindahannya saat ada telpon dari adik kesayangannya itu. Terpaksa Wonwoo tingga Mingyu di ruang administrasi sendirian dan berjalan menuju taman terdekat untuk mencari tempat nyaman mengobrol dengan sang adik.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

" _Ah hyung, jangan tanyakan itu. Aku benar-benar akan gila jika mengingatnya."_ Segaris senyum merekah pada bibir Wonwoo kala mendengar nada manja adiknya itu. _"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung. Sendirian disini dengan tugas-tugas iblis itu membuatku hampir berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri."_

"Yang tabah, Kook."

" _Hyung, kau tahu tidak?"_

"Apa?"

" _Kemarin ada_ e-mail _masuk dari orang yang mengaku temanmu. Dia bilang dia akan menjadi tutor pribadiku."_

"Siapa?" Ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Madam Jessica minggu lalu menganggu pikirannya saat itu juga.

" _Dia bilang namanya Kim Taehyung."_

"Oh, Tae-Tae hyung rupanya." Helaan nafas lega menyertai jawaban itu. "Aku memang yang memintanya. Dia adalah yang terbaik di jurusan. Kau bisa bertanya banyak padanya, Kook."

Dan pada akhirnya percakapan Wonwoo dengan Jungkook kembali pada satu hal yang sama. Keluh kesah Jungkook yang merindukan kakaknya dan keinginan untuk bisa pulang ke Korea.

" _Kalau saja mendiang Ayah tidak menuliskan keinginannya agar aku melanjut ke luar negeri, aku sekarang pasti ada di kampus yang sama denganmu, hyung."_

"Yah, kalau saja." Sahut Wonwoo miris.

Jujur saja, keputusan agar Jungkook melanjut ke luar negeri adalah hal yang paling mengesalkan dari semua isi pesan terakhir yang menyertai warisan mereka—selain tentang harta dan saham yang tertahan hingga Wonwoo lepas dari status mahasiswa.

" _Omong-omong, hyung."_

"Apa?"

" _Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Dia baik bukan?"_

"Hemm, begitulah. Sekarang juga aku sedang menemaninya mengurus kepindahan."

" _Oh ya sudahlah, hyung. Aku mengantuk."_

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak, Kook. Lain kali kalau tidur jangan malam-malam."

" _Tapi di sana pagi, kan?"_

"Tapi di sana tengah malam."

" _Ah, iya-iya. Sudah ya hyung?"_

Dan _bib_. Percakapan mereka berakhir bersamaan dengan kedatangan Mingyu yang menamerkan selembar kertas persetujuan dari bagian administrasi.

"Mulai besok aku akan ada pada kelas yang sama denganmu, hyung." Senyum sumringah Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk ikut tersenyum. "Sekarang mau kemana? Rasanya aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan kemana? Jam satu nanti aku ada janji dengan Seungkwan dan Junhui untuk bertemu di perpustakaan kampus."

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu kita cari makan saja."

Wonwoo sudah bilangkan kalau Mingyu itu tampak seperti Jungkook? Mereka tampak mirip bukan karena wajah atau penampilan. Hal yang membuat mereka mirip justru tingkah laku dan kebiasaan mereka. Sifat—kecuali manja—mungkin beda, tapi tetap tampak sama di mata Wonwoo. Jadi jangan salahkan Wonwoo jika dia melampiaskan rasa rindunya untuk Jungkook pada Mingyu.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hyung sendiri mau apa?"

"Asal bukan _seafood_."

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo ke sana."

"Kemana?"

Mingyu menarik tangannya tanpa memberi jawaban sama sekali.

Benar-benar seperti Jungkook!

Manja. Egois. Suka sok misterius. Dan menggemaskan.

—~—

Alis Jisoo mengerut tidak suka saat sosok tinggi yang semalam dia temui ketika menyambangi area apartemen Wonwoo muncul dan berjalan santai di samping Wonwoo. Ingatan tentang seberapa curang cara main bocah tinggi itu membuat Jisoo ingin menelan habis wajah Mingyu yang sedang pamer senyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kalian juga."

Wonwoo mengisi tempat di samping Jisoo dan si Kim itu dibiarkan duduk bersama dengan Junhui. "Oh ya, dia Mingyu. Temannya Jungkook yang aku ceritakan waktu itu."

Mingyu mengenalkan dirinya sambil menebar aura persahabatan yang Jisoo anggap sebaliknya.

Bukan apa-apa, Jisoo hanya tidak suka dengan cara curang Mingyu yang main belakang. Belum lagi sifat jahil Mingyu yang semalam hampir membuat Jisoo menderita. Jisoo sungguh tidak suka sifat itu.

"Oh, kau memakainya?" Wonwoo dan Jisoo sama-sama menunduk melihat sepatu yang semalam Jisoo berikan. "Kupikir kau tidak suka."

"Tidak mungkin, hyung. Aku suka, kok. Terima kasih ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk dan tidak lupa memasang segaris senyum walau dadanya bergemuruh melihat senyum mengejek Mingyu di hadapannya. Jisoo tahu, kok, kalau yang pertama memakai sepatu itu bukan Wonwoo. Tahu juga apa yang Mingyu lakukan pada sepasang sepatu yang sudah Jisoo mantrai itu.

"Oh ya, Seokmin hyung bilang ingin kita mendatanginya saat sampai nanti. Semua alatnya ada di dia." Seungkwan mengingatkan Jisoo, Wonwoo, Junhui dan Hansol.

"Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung?" Wonwoo yang bertanya. Mengingat dua orang tertua dalam perkumpulannya itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Tumben saja. Biasanya kalau Jisoo ada maka sepasang kekasih yang sudah seperti pengawal Jisoo itu juga ada.

"Sama seperti Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Mereka kencan." Sahut Junhui ketus. Niatnya Wonwoo ingin mempertanyakan keberadaan Minghao tapi kawan sesama asal China-nya itu sudah melanjutkan; "Dan tolong jangan tanyakan Xu Minghao padaku. Aku lelah dengan bocah itu."

Selagi yang lain mengulum senyum, pandangan Jisoo dan Mingyu justru saling bertemu. Seolah dengan sepasang mata itu mereka sedang melakukan pergulatan. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengalihkan terlebih dulu.

"Seokmin hyung sudah datang. Ayo." Seungkwan mengajak kawan-kawannya untuk menjemput pemasok mereka di parkiran. Tapi Jisoo menolak ikut, begitu pula Mingyu yang beralasan lelah dan ingin istirahat sebentar.

Jadilah mereka punya waktu berdua mereka di ruang perpustakaan yang terbilang besar. Iya, berdua. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin memintaku untuk tidak mengganggu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa." Jisoo bersandar pada bangkunya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum sarkas pada Mingyu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang seperti dirimu merusak kawan yang sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri."

"Adik?" Mingyu menarik naik satu alisnya. Sikapnya tidak mau kalah sarkas dari Jisoo. "Itu caramu, hyung?"

"Setidaknya aku menujukan diriku padanya dan berusaha menariknya tanpa main belakang." Mingyu menggeram kesal. "Aku bukan orang yang suka seenaknya mengikat orang lain. Hebatnya lagi, kau memperkosanya."

"Aku tidak memperkosanya! Aku sudah menikahinya!"

"Tanpa dia tahu? Kau sebut itu penikahan? _Cih_ , dasar hina!"

Mingyu hampir saja maju untuk memukul wajah mulus Jisoo kalau saja tidak ingat setelah ini Wonwoo akan kembali dengan kawan-kawan yang lain. Mingyu hanya tidak ingin semua rencana yang sudah ia rangkai sejak jauh-jauh hari rusak dihari pertama dia bisa pergi ke kampus dengan pujaan hatinya.

Satu hembusan nafas jadi ganti segala macam amarah yang ingin mulut Mingyu layangkan pada pemuda Hong di hadapannya.

"Aku hina, baiklah. Tapi tolong bercermin, hyung. Dirimu itu apa?" Jisoo tampak tenang. Tidak terpancing dengan balasan Mingyu. "Mengakui dia sebagai adikmu seenaknya, diam-diam menaruh hati, dan kini ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tangganya. Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku?"

"Hmm." Jisoo mengangguk. "Aku jelas lebih baik darimu. Setidaknya aku tidak memperkosanya dan menakutinya dengan menjadi suami di alam lain."

"Aku bilang aku tidak memperkosanya! Lagi pula, apa baiknya dengan menaruh mantra anti-Mingyu di sepatu mahal pemberianmu itu? Caramu sungguh buruk."

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam saat mendengar pintu ruang perpustakaan dibuka. Seungkwan yang kemudian disusul oleh Wonwoo masuk membawa alat proyektor. Tidak lama Junhui, Hansol dan Seokmin masuk membawa banyak jajanan dan minuman dingin. Mereka akhirnya pindah pada ruang kecil yang memang terselip di antara puluhan rak buku perpustakaan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang Seungkwan janjikan pada Wonwoo untuk menujukan film dokumentasi kelompok mereka untuk tugas awal semester dari Profesor Cho. Dengan bantuan Junhui dan Seokmin yang merupakan mahasiswa perfilman, Seungkwan meyakinkan Wonwoo dan Jisoo kalau film dokumentasi mereka akan dapat nilai A+.

—~—

"Prof, punya waktu?"

"Kenapa, Won? Tumben kau datang ke ruanganku."

Wonwoo melangkah lebih dalam, mendekati salah satu dosen kesukannya yang hari itu tidak ada jadwal kelasnya. Apalagi ini masih hari pertama kuliah, jelas tidak banyak kelas. Setidaknya seminggu ini, Wonwoo cukup bisa bersantai.

"Aku mengantar CD untuk tugas film dokumentasi yang anda katakan." Setelah kotak CD tadi berpindah tangan Wonwoo masih berdiri disana. "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu, Paman."

Dosen dengan nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu mempersilahkan Wonwoo mengisi bangku kosong di dekatnya setelah mengunci pintu masuk ruangan itu dari dalam. Kata Paman yang Wonwoo gunakan tadi memberinya sinyal untuk membuat tempat pribadi bagi pemuda Jeon kebanggaannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Paman percaya hal mistis?"

"Misalnya?"

"Seperti pernikahan di dunia lain, atau tentang kemampuan supranatural luar biasa."

Wonwoo mengenal dosennya itu sejak remaja. Sejak Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai dan Ibunya memilih menikah lagi dengan putra kebanggaan seorang pengusaha bernama belakang Cho itu. Cukup dekat juga jika mengingat dulu ia dan Jungkook sering dijemput untuk ikut saat Ibu dan suami barunya itu jalan-jalan. Jadi bukan hal aneh jika Wonwoo menemui pria ini walau kini status Kyuhyun bukan lagi Ayah tirinya.

"Aku percaya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Entahlah." Kyuhyun mengendik. "Aku hanya percaya saja— _oh_ , mungkin karena aku sendiri pernah bertemu dengan seseorang dengan kemampuan supranatural."

"Siapa maksud, Paman?"

"Ibumu."

Wonwoo memberi jeda pada percakapan mereka. Menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak tentang mendiang Ibunya.

"Jadi?"

Wonwoo memilih untuk bercerita tentang apa yang sudah dia dengar dari Madam Jessica. Semuanya, tanpa terlewat satupun. Wonwoo sudah benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Otaknya sudah memberi pilihan rasional; untuk tidak mempercayai apapun yang sudah ia dengar dari Madam Jessica tempo hari. Tapi hatinya mempercayai itu. Hatinya yang dirundung rindu pada sang adik tidak bisa menampik rasa khawatir dalam dada yang sudah memercik rasa penasarannya akan hal mistik.

"..Paman percaya?— _Ah_ tidak, kalau Paman ada di posisiku, apa yang akan Paman lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Diam beberapa saat demi sedikit jeda. "Aku akan mengikuti apa yang Madam Jessica katakan. Dia yang lebih tahu. Dan dalam kasusmu sekarang, kau belum sepenuhnya percaya tentang itukan?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ada baiknya kau mencoba sarannya. Barang kali setelah itu kau lebih bisa menentukan untuk percaya atau tidak. Maka akan mudah juga bagimu untuk membuat keputasan jika bersangkutan dengan hal ini."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Dia menyimpan baik-baik saran dari mantan suami Ibunya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Jungkook?"

"Dia baik. Kemarin dia meneleponku dan banyak cerita tentang betapa menderinya dia di sana." Akhirnya Wonwoo justru bercerita tentang adiknya lagi.

Memang selalu Jungkook objek yang menjadi bahan paling hangat diperbincangan Wonwoo dengan Kyuhyun.

Selalu adik kesayangannya itu.

—~—

"Mingyu, sekarang ini kekasihmu?" Wonwoo menatap heran Mingyu yang ada di sampingnya. Bingung saat tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan mendekati mereka dan bertanya seperti tadi dengan sangat mudah. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku. Ini aku, Choi Yuju."

"Oh, Yuju! Apa kabarmu?"

Mereka baru akan pulang setelah kelas terakhir sore itu rampung. Tapi tanpa diduga, seorang perempuan yang mengaku sebagai teman sekelas Mingyu saat SMA—yang otomatis juga berarti teman sekelas Jungkook—datang dengan pertanyaan anehnya.

Kekasih? Siapa? Wonwoo? Jangan gila!

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau senior, apalagi kakaknya Kookie." Wonwoo mengiyakan kaku walau dalam hati tidak suka sama sekali dengan panggilan Kookie untuk adik kesayangannya. "Aku Choi Yuju. Teman sekelas Mingyu dan Kookie saat SMA dulu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, senior."

"Gyu, aku tunggu di gerbang ya?" Wonwoo pergi tanpa membiarkan Mingyu mencegahnya. Oh, jangan salah paham. Wonwoo bukannya sinis dengan perempuan bernama Yuju itu, hanya tidak suka pada cara perempuan itu memanggil Jungkook. Tolong ingat ya, Wonwoo yang kakaknya saja tidak pernah memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan semanis tadi. Bukan salah Wonwoo kalau tiba-tiba kesal.

Lagi pula Wonwoo butuh lepas dari Mingyu. Seharian terus ada di samping bocah itu cukup menguras energi. Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Wonwoo juga butuh waktu untuk sendirian saat ini. Otaknya penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan aneh yang dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menjawab. Rasanya dia hampir gila hanya karena ingat hal itu.

Belum lagi sekarang Wonwoo mulai mencurigai beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa sembarangan menuduh sebelum tahu siapa orangnya. Tidak boleh lebih tepatnya.

"Won, kenapa sendiri? Mana bocah yang selalu bersamamu itu?"

"Dia bertemu temannya, _tuh_." Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu yang belum begitu jauh darinya dengan dagu. "Taehyung hyung sendiri sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Junhui dan Soonyoung. Aku janji pada mereka kalau hari ini aku akan meneraktir mereka."

"Woah, dalam rangka apa? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"

Laki-laki bernama Taehyung itu terkekeh lalu merangkul Wonwoo akrab seraya berjalan menuju gerbang depan. "Kemarin mereka membantuku keliling perpustakaan mencari bahan tugas."

"Oh~ Wen Junhui itu suka sekali membantu orang. Dia juga membantuku membuat film dokumentasi untuk tugas Profesor Cho."

"Itulah dia. Mungkin begitu caranya mendapat banyak teman disini. Kau pasti paham betul kalau tinggal di negara orang itu cukup keras." Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. Dia memang tidak merasakannya sendiri, tapi setidaknya dia tahu seberapa sulitnya hidup Jungkook di negara orang.

"Oh ya, hyung sudah menghubungi Jungkook, kan? Bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak banyak tanya. Sepertinya bukan tugas masalah utamanya." Wonwoo juga tahu hal itu. Memang bukan kemampuan otak masalah yang Jungkook alami saat ini. Adik kesayangan Wonwoo itu cukup cerdas walau tidak sampai tahap jenius. "Dia benar-benar ingin kembali. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin, hyung. Tapi kalau dia kembali itu akan berimbas pada masa depannya. Ayah kami dengan jelas menulis jika Jungkook tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri maka tidak akan ada sepeserpun harta yang diwariskan padanya."

Taehyung menepuk punggung Wonwoo pelan. Berharap dengan cara itu kawannya ini bisa sedikit lebih baik.

"Tapi, Won." Wonwoo menoleh. "Dia punya kau. Kalaupun tidak mendapat apa-apa kau pasti bisa membantunya untuk tetap dapat sedikit bagian. Pikirkan itu. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat seberapa lesu bocah itu saat _skype_ denganku semalam."

Taehyung benar. Wonwoo pernah berpikir demikian pula. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu saja. "Aku bisa, hyung. Setidaknya dia bisa kerja dengan bayaran tinggi di perusahaan Ayah kami nanti. Tapi apa kau pikir Jungkook tidak akan marah jika kuperlakukan seperti itu?"

"Kau yang lebih mengenalnya. Kau kakaknya, kan? Coba berpikirlah dari sisi itu."

Saat itu Mingyu datang mendekat. Tanpa butuh waktu Wonwoo memperlenalkan laki-laki jangkung itu pada Taehyung yang langsung disambut dengan senyum ramah—menggemaskan pula—dari Taehyung. Sedangkan Mingyu sempat membelo, tampak kaget dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti yang Jungkook ceritakan itu. Senang bertemu."

Segaris senyum Mingyu suguhkan pada laki-laki di samping Wonwoo. "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Taehyung hyung?"

"Hmm. Hati-hati."

Setelah melambai singkat Wonwoo dan Mingyu pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkan laki-laki unik tadi sendiri. Dalam hati Mingyu senang bukan main bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi.

"Aku harus bisa lebih akrab dengannya setelah ini." Itu gumam Mingyu setelah kembali menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih menatap mereka di tempatnya.

— **~—**

 **TBC**

— **~—**

 **Jooheonie Noona:** nggak kok, kak. Jisoo mah baik. Aku juga nggak ada niat bikin dia jadi orang licik. **17MissCarat:** sama, aku juga nggak ngerti awalnya, tapi untuk tugas aku terpaksa belajar dan banyak nyari tau. Oh, lingkaran yang kaya tanda kutukan gitu ya? **Anna-Love 17Carats:** aku kasih spoiler deh, banyak yang bakal mereka lakuin nanti. Hehe, iya typo itu emang kaya debu buatku, susah dibersihin/bhak. **svtvisual:** makasih. Oke aku usahain untuk cepet, hehe. **lulu-shi:** aku juga nggak tau bisa apa nggak bikin rate m. Mungkin bakal jadi rate m, tapi rate m versiku beda kayanya sama yang lain. Betul sekali, nggak harus, kok. Kadang yang _kyun-kyun_ aja udah cukup/ngeles. **hoshilhouette:** iya, aku kan baru baca A Pair of Shoes, tapi belom khatam, jadi belom review..hehe. Untung bukan diapa-apain sama mahluk aneh ya, kak. Itu kucing namanya kaya kartu alf*mart ya? Btw kak, nggak cuma dua supranaturalis, kok. Ntar juga nambah /aku labil sih/plak. **Re-Panda68:** oke aku lanjut, kok, say. **Arlequeen Kim:** bukan, Jisoo bukan cenayang, dia cuma supranaturalis aja, kok. Iya, Mingyu mah gitu, suka jail sama orang/diamul Aming. **kookies (Guest):** cie-cie Wonwoo cie. Padahal dianya sendiri juga cogan/bhak. **itsathenazi:** ih, kakak tau banyak ya? Kakak supranaturalis ya? Ngaku aja/ceritanya nuduh/ btw, Jisoo nggak jahat, kok. Justru sebaliknya. Pertanyaan laen udah kejawab dichap ini ya, kak. **wonnderella:** enci ya? Kayanya nggak bakal dalam waktu deket, soalnya mao bulan puasa. Okeh, sarannya aku tampung dulu ya. **wonrepwonuke:** jangan, jangan, jangan kasih jempol, aku bukan kanibal, kasihnya permen aja/apa lagi ini?/plak. Duh, makasih untuk pengertianmu. Aku terharu biru/lebay mode on/bhak. **restypw:** wah, nungguin M ya? Ntar-ntar ya, hehe. Oke nanti aku bikin Wonu kena mantra tergila-gila sama aku/plak. **ketiiiliem:** udah tau siapa yang nikahin Wonu kan? Btw, nama pena kamu unik ya? Mengalihkan duniaku. **putrifitriana177:** haha, maaf deh kalo lama, lain kali aku bikin cepet deh. **zahra9697:** iya Jisoo punya bakat kaya gitu juga. Hebat ya dia? Oke-oke ditunggu saja, aku cari tangga dulu buat naekin si rate/plak. **Rie Chocolatos (Guest):** DEMI APA AKU JUGA SHOCK BANGET TAU HARGA TIKET MEREKA. SAMPE NANGIS, TAKUT NGGAK BISA KETEMU WONWOO. MPreg ya? Aku nggak bisa kayanya deh. Aku nggak sanggup bayangin Wonu buncit! Jangan, tolong jangan paksa aku! Aku nggak sanggup. Hehe. **whatamitoyou:** kurang? Okeh lain kali mungkin lebih panjang. Naenanya ntar abis lebaran ya.. hehe. **NichanJung:** begitulah Jisoo si anak orang kaya, kak. Suka pamer duit emak. Benerkan? Aku juga ngerasa chap dua kemaren ada yang kurang. Tapi semoga yang ini nggak ya, kak. **SeungHan17Ever:** jangan ditebak-jangan! Aku yang bikin aja masih ngerasa burem, ntar aku tanya Madam Jessica dulu biar jelas. Jisoo nggak nyebelin kok, cuma pengen ngebantu Wonu. Sumpah. Suwer. **kim eun bom (Guest):** annyeong Eunbom-ah, iya lain kali aku panjangin dan aku cepetin deh. Berdoa aja aku inget, hehe. **Mrs. EvilGameGyu:** masih rate T kak, belom M. Mao bulan puasa, ntar dulu jadinya. **Iceu Doger:** iya, Wonu mah gitu, polos. Jadi gampang percaya. Bukan makanan ikan kok/bukan pelet yang itu ya?/ cuma mantra aja. **Firdha858:** iya, mereka bakal saingan. Sama dong, mereka juga otp favorit gue. **hamipark76:** eh, kakak asma? Duh salahin itu Mingyu yang suka dempet-dempet Wonu. **Ahndelhyun:** oke, aku lanjut ini. **Jjinuu7:** eh kaya kakak? Kakak supranaturalis atau cuma punya insting kuat? Keren ih! Aku iri! Yey, penggila Meanie. Kita sama! **ria (Guest):** suka yang berbau mistis? Sama dong, aku penggila malah, gampang penasaran, sih. Trims mao ngikutin. **Daerin-ssi:** kyaa aku juga suka Ex-Girl suaranya Whieen gila bener /salvok.

Terima kasih sudah ninggalin review. Aku seneng banget banyak yang nungguin lanjutannya. Buat yang sudah FavFol, makasih juga. Tanpa kalian aku mungkin nggak bakal semangat lanjutin FF ini.

1) Sudah terjawabkan Jisoo ngapain sepatu yang buat Wonu itu? Jelas banget tuh di atas Mingyu bilang apa. Sebenernya mantra anti-seseorang itu nggak ada, loh. Yang ada itu mungkin bikin jadi nggak suka, bikin jadi benci. Kaya diguna-guna. Tapi ya, mungkin itu maknanya sama. Dan ... Jisoo nggak jahat, kok. Banyak yang salah paham dichapter dua kemaren. Bener deh, aku nggak ada niat bikin Jisoo jadi orang jahat. Adeku penggila Jisoo soalnya, kalo dia tau aku menistakan Jisoo, bakal ada perang dunia di kamarku nanti.

2) Makasih buat yang mau mengerti aku. Mau menunggu FF ini. Buat yang berharap ini Mpreg, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku nggak bisa ngebayangin laki-laki hamil. Apalagi kalo itu Wonu. Kalo rate jadi M, mungkin habis lebaran nanti. Aku ngga mau nambah dosa orang yang baca ff ini nantinya /plak/kaya lo punya dosa sedikit aje/

3) Ngomongi tentang supranatural, baru-baru ini aku dapet fakta keren tentang dunia supranatural. Sebenernya di komunitas mereka ada parameternya juga, loh. Tapi itu berbentuk lingkaran. Jadi semisal gini, Mingyu menang dari Jisoo, Jisoo menang dari Taehyung, Taehyung menang dari Yuju, tapi Mingyu kalah dari Yuju. Kaya gitulah intinya dan aku nerapin konsep itu di FF ini. Yang barusan contoh loh. Jadi silakan nebak gimana yang asli buat FF.

4) Terus ada yang sadar nggak kalo Wonwoo, Jisoo, sama Mingyu itu mahasiswa Psikologi? Kalo sadar kenapa nggak ada yang nanya? Padahal Psikologi itu salah satu ilmu pengetahuan yang dasarnya bertolak belakang sama dunia supranaturalus, loh. Dari sudut pandang Psikologi lebih menganggap dunia supranaturalis itu semacam pola pikir mempercayai tenaga dalam seseorang, semacam kepercayaan yang berlebih pada kekuatan diri sendiri. Yang namanya santet, mantra atau sejenisnya itu dalam sudut pandang Psikologi dianggap sumpah yang dipercaya sama orang yang terkena sumpah itu. Aku masih belum terlalu paham, tapi kaya gitulah intinya.

5) Buat yang nungguin Meanie, I 'm so sorry. Dichapter ini jarang bahkan hampir nggak ada Meanie-nya kan ya? Tenang, aku janji chap selanjutnya bakal banyak.

6) Sudah cukup panjangkan ya? Aku sudah berusaha buat cepet. Bener deh. Btw, karena mao puasa, jadi rate-nya aman. Aku main adegan fluff, hurt-comfort dulu aja ntar.

7) Sekali lagi aku ingetin, ini masih belom sampe pada konflik-konfliknya. Masih pengenalan dulu. DAN SUMPAH DEMI APA? KATANYA WONU DIBAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT GARA-GARA KENA GASTRITIS. AAAAAKU NANGIS! BELOM LAGI EXO MAO KAMBEK PAKE KONSEP ANAK SETAN! (read: monster) NANGISNYA JADI NGGAK JELAS KARENA APA! TEASER SEHUN-BAEKHYUN MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU POKOKNYA!

8) Jangan lupa review-nya ya.. pai-pai!

Aku pamit—


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

"Gila kau ya? Kenapa bertanya pertanyaan aneh macan tadi, huh? Kalau Wonwoo hyung salah paham bagaimana?" Mingyu berkacak pinggang saat perempuan bernama Yuju di hadapannya justru terkekeh senang.

Perempuan satu ini kawan baiknya—selain Jungkook—di sekolah. Tapi bukan seperti Jungkook yang memang berteman baik dengan cara biasa, perempuan Choi di hadapannya ini adalah kawan di sebuah perguruan bela diri—katakan seperti itu karena baik Mingyu atau Yuju tidak suka menyebut perguruan mereka dengan istilah yang sebenarnya. Cukup lama saling mengenal dan cukup lama juga mereka tidak mengobrol. Jadi kalau Yuju jahil itu bukan salah Yuju, salahkan Mingyu.

"Tapi tadi itu benar kakak laki-laki Kookie?" Mingyu berdehem. "Berarti dia orangnya?"

"Kenapa memang? Kau kaget?"

Yuju mengiyakan. "Tentu saja. Dia lebih tampan dari yang aku bayangkan. Tapi, Gyu."

"Apa?"

"Kau dalam masalah besar."

"Maksudmu?"

Yuju menarik Mingyu lebih dekat dan menunjukan seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan merangkul Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti laki-laki itu. Salah sedikit saja kau bisa kehilangan Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku tahu." Itu sebabnya Mingyu memilih kembali ke Korea dan bertemu pujaan hatinya. Karena Mingyu tahu ada beberapa orang yang sanggup membantu Wonwoo terlepas dari ikatan sakral yang Mingyu ciptakan di alam lain. "Oh ya, kau kenal Hong Jisoo?"

Yuju menganggu. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dia itu ancaman untukmu, kan?"

"Bisa bantu aku?"

"Untuk?"

"Menjauhkan laki-laki itu dari Wonwoo hyung. Dia mulai banyak tingkah. Kau tahu, beberapa hari lalu dia memberikan Wonwoo hyung sepatu yang sudah dimantrai agar tidak suka dekat-dekat denganku. Untung saja aku bisa mendapatkan sepatu itu sebelum Wonwoo hyung memakainya."

"Dan kau balas menjahilinya?"

Mingyu mengiyakan dengan cengiran senang. Ingat malam saat dia mengirim balik mantra sialan yang Jisoo pasang pada sepatu pemberian Jisoo sendiri, lengkap dengan buah tangan.

"Aku kirim dia kelabang. Tapi dia sadar."

Yuju kembali terkekeh. Perempuan itu menepuk bahu Mingyu beberapa kali sambil mengatakan kata sabar. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur. Baik Hong Jisoo atau Kim Taehyung, aku tidak mau terlibat dengan mereka. Salah-salah aku bisa sial nanti."

" _Cih_ , dasar tidak setia kawan."

"Bukan begitu. Aku jelas bukan tandingan mereka. Sudah begitu aku juga sedang mengejar seseorang. Jadi, maaf ya?"

Mingyu mendengus kesal tapi tidak bisa memaksa kawan perempuannya itu. Apa yang Yuju katakan memang benar, Yuju tidak sebanding dengan semua supranaturalis yang ada di sekitar Wonwoo. Kelas gadis itu masih ada di bawah Mingyu, artinya itu bisa jadi pertaruhan nyawa jika Yuju masuk pada ring yang sama dengan Mingyu—sekalipun itu hanya untuk membantu Mingyu.

"Dan satu hal lagi."

"Apa? Aku belum yakin betul, tapi Jeon Wonwoo itu mungkin seorang supranaturalis."

"Ha?"

"Kookie juga. Tapi aku belum begitu yakin. Mereka punya sesuatu tapi tersembunyi."

Mingyu mengangguk paham lalu pamit untuk menghampiri Wonwoo. Tidak ingin Wonwoo terlalu lama dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

—;—

 **CAST BUKAN PUNYAKU DAN AKU CUMA PINJEM NAMA MEREKA. IDE DAN PLOT MURNI PEMIKIRANKU. KALAU ADA KESAMAAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN. TERINPIRASI DARI MITOS-MITOS DI INDONESIA DAN BEBERAPA KISAH NYATA.**

—;—

 **You are My..**

Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Slice of Life,

 _Rate T (dan mungkin bisa menjurus ke M pada beberapa scene)_

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Madam Jessica (OC)

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

SEVENTEEN MEMBER

 _ **Warning: FF orang labil. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC. BL. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. Kalau nggak suka bisa pergi baik-baik.**_

—;—

Wonwoo menolak ajakan makan siang Mingyu keesokan harinya. Menolak ajakan belanja Jeonghan dan Seungkwan juga. Selain karena jam kuliah, Wonwoo terus mengurung diri di meja paling pojok perpustakaan. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang banyak, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Taehyung. Satu-satunya orang yang terus ada di dekatnya hanya Kim Mingyu. Kawan baik Jungkook itu mau-mau saja menemaninya di perpustakaan sampai menjelang malam dan tidak protes sekalipun perutnya meronta minta diisi.

Di mata Mingyu, Wonwoo kini tampak buruk. Bukan buruk dalam penampilan, melainkan wajah dan ekspresinya. Terpampang jelas apa yang tertulis di wajah itu sekarang.

"Hyung, Jungkook belum meneleponmu?"

Wonwoo menoleh. Memandangnya sesaat. Kemudian menggeleng dan kembali membaca sebuah novel tebal. Mingyu yakin Wonwoo tidak benar-benar membacanya. Laki-laki berwajah manis itu terus memandangin satu halaman dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, atau kadang membalik beberapa halaman tanpa membacanya terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa tidak kau yang telepon dia?"

"Aku takut mengganggunya."

Kali ini Mingyu yakin betul kalau mata kecil pujaan hatinya tidak sedang membaca buku di meja. Pandangannya memang mengarah kesana, tapi mata itu menerawang jauh.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar pembicaraanmu dan temanmu waktu itu. Siapa namanya? Kim Taehyung?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku setuju dengannya. Kenapa Jungkook tidak pulang saja? Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal sekalipun tidak ada warisan yang Jungkook terima. Kau kakaknya, tidak mungkin juga kau membiarkan Jungkook susah nanti, kan?"

"Aku inginnya begitu."

Buku di meja Wonwoo dirampas. Mingyu menarik perhatian pujaan hatinya itu dengan satu tangan yang menarik dagu Wonwoo agar menghadapnya. "Hyung, kau tahu tidak? Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini seharian. Kau bahkan belum makan dari tadi pagi. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Jungkook bisa membunuhku—"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Gyu."

"Hmm, tidak mungkin hanya membunuhku. Dia mungkin memutilasiku dan membuang serpihan dagingku di sungai Amazon untuk pakan Ikan Piranha."

"Kau berlebihan." Wonwoo menarik wajahnya agar tidak terus berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja bergemuruh dapat perlakuan seperti tadi. "Adikku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Jungkook-ku itu anak baik."

"Siapa yang tahu." Mingyu mengendik. Membereskan buku-buku yang ada di meja Wonwoo dan dirinya untuk ditaruh pada meja penjaga. Dia meninggalkan Wonwoo sesaat setelah perlakuannya tadi.

Mingyu pikir tadi dia hampir lepas kembali lagi. Dagu kecil Wonwoo yang dia sentuh terasa lembut, ingin rasanya Mingyu mendekatkan dagu itu pada dirinya tadi. Tapi tidak, Mingyu harus tahan dulu segala pikiran itu. Semua demi suksesnya pendekatan yang ia lakukan.

"Ayo makan. Aku harus pastikan kau makan tiga porsi untuk ganti waktu makan yang terlewat tadi atau aku akan benar-benar mati."

Tangan kurus yang ia tarik menahannya. "Disini saja, sebentar lagi." Itu yang Wonwoo minta dan Mingyu tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Tidak jika wajah lelaki Jeon satu itu menatapnya seperti tadi.

Wonwoo tidak melepas pegangannya dari Mingyu, dia justru balik menggenggam tangan besar dengan kulit coklat _sexy_ milik si Kim yang menumpang di rumahnya. Membawa tangan itu kehadapannya dan menjadikan tangan mereka bantalan saat dia menunduk. "Sebentar saja, biarkan aku menenangkan diriku."

Mingyu membiarkannya. Satu tangannya yang lain justru memberi elusan lembut pada punggung Wonwoo dengan harapan segala beban sang pujaan hati bisa sedikit terangkat.

Mingyu membiarkan waktu berlalu dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dia justru bersyukur karena Wonwoo mau membagi bebannya seperti ini— _yah_ , walau sejak tadi dada kiri Mingyu terasa berdenyut sakit menatapnya.

Mingyu mungkin belum pernah mengakuinya secara langsung, tapi setiap malam Mingyu selalu menggumamkan kata cinta untuk Wonwoo. Setiap mereka bertemu di alam lain setidaknya ada sepuluh kali Mingyu mengungkapkan cintanya pada Wonwoo. Mungkin bagi Wonwoo itu hanya mimpi; bunga tidur tanpa makna lebih. Tapi bagi Kim Mingyu itu bukan mimpi, itu kenyataannya.

"Hyung, ayo makan. Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus."

"Gyu, terima kasih."

Mingyu sempat menahan nafasnya, kaget dengan ucapan dari Wonwoo itu. Tapi sekon kemudian segaris senyum tampak di wajah tampannya. "Sama-sama, hyung."

"Aku bersyukur ada kau."

—;—

Malam itu juga Wonwoo menelepon si adik, meminta adiknya itu untuk mengurus semua keperluan pindah dan siap saat dijemput Mingyu dua hari kemudian.

" _Serius, hyung? Aku boleh pulang? Sungguh?"_

"Iya, Kook. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh kembali. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal di sana."

" _Hyung, kau baik-baik sajakan? Kau tidak sedang bercanda atau mabuk, kan?"_

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling pandang sebelum sama-sama mengulum senyum. Suara bahagia Jungkook tampak jelas dari sambungan load-speaker yang Wonwoo pasang pada ponselnya.

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook! Jangan banyak tanya, kau harusnya langsung bilang iya dan mengurus semuanya."

" _Mingyu? Sialan kau, Kim! Aku tahu-aku tahu. Jangan cerewet."_ Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar logat adiknya keluar. _"Hari ini aku akan siapkan semuanya. Kau datang saja dulu. Bantu aku berbenah di apartemen."_

"Aku bukan pembantumu, _Bro_."

"Cih _, ingat baik-baik apa yang aku lakukan saat kau akan kesana. Setidaknya kau harus balas budi."_

Mingyu mendengus kesal. Kalah debat dengan Jungkook. "Baiklah, aku tahu. Kau urus saja yang lain. Apartemen jadi tugasku."

" _Itu baru kawanku."_ Jungkook tertawa lepas dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit merendahkan posisi kepalanya.

Baru ingat Wonwoo jika adiknya itu sudah jarang tertawa seperti tadi. Setiap kali mereka telepon yang Wonwoo dengar hanya keluh kesah dan rengekan rindu ingin pulang. Sekalipun Jungkook tertawa, mungkin tidak seperti tawanya yang biasa. Berbeda dan bukan seperti tawa senang.

" _Gyu, Won hyung mana?"_

"Iya, kenapa Kook?"

" _Hyung jangan jemput aku di bandara nanti."_

"Kenapa?"

" _Jangan pokoknya. Biarkan Mingyu saja yang membantuku. Kau di rumah saja."_

"Baiklah."

—;—

"Dia akan pulang. Pastikan kau mendapatkan perhatiannya lagi. Usahakan untuk selalu ada di sekitarnya juga."

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka juga. Tenang saja, aku janji padamu, kau akan dapat bagianmu juga."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Dan tentang Minghao, suruh anak itu mengawasi iparku."

"Akan aku sampaikan."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Wen."

—

Jisoo benar-benar senang saat Wonwoo mau datang menemuinya di kafe tempat Soonyoung kerja paruh waktu. Sendiri. Tanpa laki-laki tinggi yang Jisoo tidak suka itu.

"Taehyung bilang Jungkook akan kembali."

Wonwoo mengiyakan dan menceritakan kronologi kenapa dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan adiknya kembali dan melepas kesempatan emas agar sang adik bisa hidup mewah nantinya. Semua karena saran Taehyung dan Mingyu. Ada beberapa saran dari Kyuhyun juga—walau sebenarnya itu saran lama yang sang Paman ulang setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Jadi Jungkook akan kuliah di tempat kita?"

"Iya. Aku menyarankannya agar ikut kelas yang sama dengan Taehyung hyung, tapi lihat saja nanti."

Jisoo memamerkan senyumnya saat mengusap lembut surai hitam Wonwoo. "Kau sudah mulai lebih dewasa, Won. Keputusanmu benar, kok. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Haha, kalau begitu lain kali aku bisa minta bayarannya, kan?"

"Asal bukan barang mahal. Aku mungkin sanggup."

Jisoo merangkulnya, mengusap gemas surai hitam Wonwoo sambil tertawa. "Tidak akan mahal. Aku jamin." Wonwoo mengiyakan. "Jadi, kau yang menjemput Jungkook?"

"Bukan. Mingyu yang akan pergi. Sore nanti dia akan berangkat. Kau mau ikut mengantar, hyung?"

"Tidak usahlah. Aku ada tugas yang belum selesai. Lain kali, mungkin." Sebenarnya Jisoo hanya sedang menghindari Mingyu. Malas bertemu dengan bocah Kim yang bisa memancing emosinya itu. "Atau saat Jungkook sudah sampai. Kita bisa adakan pesta penyambutan."

"Boleh. Akan aku pikirkan itu."

Hari ini Jisoo meminta Wonwoo datang menemuinya dengan alasan ingin berdiskusi tentang beberapa tugas lain. Tapi sesungguhnya itu hanya alasan. Jisoo hanya ingin melihat Wonwoo dan memastikan jika si Kim itu belum melakukan apapun lagi pada kawannya ini.

"Oh ya, Won. Kim Mingyu itu ... dia suka bertingkah aneh atau tidak?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, mungkin dia melakukan beberapa hal aneh seperti bermain lilin, begitu?"

"Tidak, kok. Tingkah lakunya di rumah biasa saja. Dia justru banyak membantuku." Wonwoo jadi asik sendiri menceritakan tentang Mingyu dan kebiasaan Mingyu setelah dua minggu lebih tinggal di rumahnya. Tentang Mingyu yang kadang menjadi alarmnya, tentang Mingyu yang mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan rumahnya, juga tentang Mingyu yang sekarang menjadi juru masak bagi Wonwoo.

"Jadi dia membuatkan makanan untukmu?"

"Iya. Masakan Mingyu enak, loh, hyung. Dia saingannya Seokmin."

Jisoo mengangguk-angguk sambil mengulum senyum. Menyembunyikan perasaan tidak enaknya yang ia rasakan dari pandangan Wonwoo. "Lain kali, aku akan mampir ke rumahmu untuk menyicipi masakannya."

"Akan aku tunggu."

—;—

Wonwoo terus mengingatkan Mingyu untuk hati-hati sejak kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Jisoo dan Soonyoung. Entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasa sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi pada Mingyu. Wonwoo takut juga jika sesuatu itu berkaitan dengan adiknya.

"Tenang saja. Aku dan Jungkook bukan anak kecil, hyung. Kami akan sampai disini dengan utuh."

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" Satu pukulan ringan mendarat di kepala belakang Mingyu. Wonwoo masih sempat mendumal saat membawa koper Mingyu keluar rumah. Memasukannya ke bagasi taksi yang sudah ia panggil tadi. Dia batal mengantar Mingyu karena Mingyu menolak diantar.

Mingyu di dalam hanya mengulum senyum. Dia bukannya tidak paham apa yang Wonwoo maksud, hanya saja dibanding mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri, Mingyu justru lebih mengkhawatirkan sang pujaan hati. Kalau ada Mingyu di dekatnya saja Wonwoo masih terus jadi target incaran, apalagi saat Mingyu pergi. Bisa-bisa saat Mingyu kembali Wonwoo justru sudah menjadi kekasih lelaki Hong itu.

"Sana, taksinya sudah menunggu, tuh."

Wonwoo kembali masuk dan memanggilnya. Jeon sulung itu masih tampak kesal saat mengambil satu lagi tas bawaan Mingyu. "Cepat, Gyu."

"Tunggu sebentar." Mingyu menahannya untuk keluar lagi. Tangan besar pemuda bertaring panjang itu kini melingkar mengalungi leher Wonwoo. Menahan si empunya rumah tempat tinggalnya untuk keluar. "Sebentar saja, hyung. Biarkan seperti ini."

Lekuk bahu kiri Wonwoo menjadi tumpuan bagi dagu Mingyu yang justru asik menghirupi aroma tubuh Wonwoo. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih tangan Wonwoo yang tidak memegang tas, membawanya pada genggaman.

Mingyu menikmati itu. Saat Wonwoo diam saja menerima perlakuannya, ataupun saat Wonwoo tampak risih namun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Tapi beda Mingyu, beda pula Wonwoo. Dia diam awalnya karena kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kemudian tetap diam karena merasa Mingyu hanya terlalu manja seperti Jungkook. Dan tetap diam pula saat Mingyu mulai melakukan hal lain, itu karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan. Mau protes tidak bisa, mau melawanpun demikian.

Seperti ada ular yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kau tenang saja, hyung. Aku dan Jungkook akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang saat dirasa hembusan nafas Mingyu semakin dekat dengan tengkuknya. Hangat hembusan udara itu membuat bulunya meremang. Sungguh Wonwoo ingin melepaskan diri dari perlakuan Mingyu ini, tapi tidak bisa entah karena apa. Di lain sisi, Wonwoo juga sedang mengutuk diri sendiri karena merasa tidak ada ruginya menerima perlakuan Mingyu. Seketika isi kepala Wonwoo langsung dipenuhi oleh Jungkook.

Apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan jika tahu kakaknya dapat perlakuan seperti ini? Apa kiranya yang akan terjadi nanti? Bagaimana nasib Wonwoo setelahnya? Bagaimana nasib Mingyu pula? Dan ... Wonwoo enggan membayangkan lebih.

"Hyung, boleh aku tanya satu hal?" Mingyu masih asik menghirupi aroma tubuh Wonwoo saat satu anggukan menjadi jawaban si empunya tubuh. "Kau ... pakai parfum apa? Aromanya sangat menenangkan." Kemudian rengkuhan di tubuh Wonwoo terlepas. "Aku jadi ingin terus memelukmu."

 _Plak_.

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala belakang Mingyu. Membuat si pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa aku dipukul?"

"Lain kali jangan pernah berkata seperti tadi lagi. Aku bisa lebih kejam."

" _Cih_ , apa salahnya? Akukan sedang memujimu."

"Aku tidak suka dipuji seperti itu. Terlebih oleh kau, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu mematung. Sorot mata penuh amarah yang Wonwoo lempar membuat Mingyu sedikit takut. Bukan takut dimarahi lagi, ini lebih pada takut Wonwoo tahu siapa Mingyu sebenarnya. Takut Wonwoo lebih marah dan justru menjauhinya.

"Hyung."

"Apa lagi? Sana cepat berangkat. Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat nanti."

"Kau dan Jisoo hyung ... kalian—"

"Kami kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang akan membuka pintu. Memeluknya sekali lagi dari belakang dan berbisik, "Won hyung, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jisoo hyung selama aku pergi. Jangan terima apapun darinya dan meminjam apapun darinya."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"..."

Mingyu hanya diam. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Seperti bocah cilik yang ketakutan, laki-laki tinggi bertaring itu justru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Wonwoo. Sampai Wonwoo kembali bertanya Mingyu tetap bungkam. Dia justru menjawabnya dengan hal lain.

"Pokoknya jangan dekati dia. Kumohon."

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa Jungkook kembali."

" _Um_. Pasti. Kau tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan kembali dengan Jungkook. Kupastikan juga dia akan aman."

Wonwoo memberi puk-puk pada pucuk Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mengulas segaris senyum untuk dia yang tampak khawatir pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dari Mingyu.

"Sana berangkat."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

Saat pintu itu kembali tertutup Wonwoo jatuh terduduk. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, kakinya lemas dan Wonwoo rasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat ini.

"Aku ... kenapa?"

—;—

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian berdua untuk tidak ikut campur."

"Mana bisa! Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Wen."

" _Cih_ , aku tidak suka orang seperti kalian. Suka seenaknya menguping dan sok-sokan bertindak seperti pahlawan."

"Tapi kami tahu kami benar dan kau yang salah."

"Apanya yang salah dari memisahkan sesuatu yang harusnya terpisah?"

"Salah. Kau salah, Wen. Sadarlah, kau mau apakan Minghao nanti?"

"Itu bukan urusan kalian. Dan kuperingatkan kalian, jangan menggangguku. Aku bisa bertindak kejam sekalipun pada teman baikku."

"HEY, WEN JUNHUI! TUNGGU DULU! _Cih_ , dia mengabaikan kita."

—;—

Yang Wonwoo ingat, malam itu dia tidur di kamar Jungkook—yang kini menjadi miliknya juga. Tidak ada serpihan ingatan kalau dia pergi ke Jeju dan mendatangi kediaman Madam Jessica. Tidak ada ingatan tentang dia yang berjanji untuk menemui wanita blasteran Mexico-Korea itu. Tapi entah bagaimana sekarang dirinya dihadapkan pada sosok cantik berpenampilan eksentrik, khas Madam Jessica.

"Kenapa, Won?"

Wonwoo menggeleng bingung. "Madam?"

"Iya, ini aku." Wanita itu mendekat, mengisi satu tempat di samping Wonwoo.

Jujur saja, Wonwoo tidak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana. Ruangan itu bukan kamarnya, bukan juga ruang praktek Madam Jessica yang pernah ia sambangi.

"Kita dimana?"

"Di kamarmu."

"Kamarku?" Sekali lagi Wonwoo memastikan pengelihatannya. Tapi ruangan itu tetap tampak asing baginya. "Tapi aku tidak ingat punya kamar seperti ini."

"Jelas saja." Madam Jessica mengusap bahunya seolah membersihkan sesuatu disana. "Ini kamarmu dan pengantinmu."

Wonwoo membelo. Bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Otaknya berpikir cepat mendengar perkataan Madam Jessica.

Kamarnya dan pengantinnya. Berarti saat ini Wonwoo ada di alam goib itu.

"Berarti—"

"Iya, kita ada di alam goib."

"Tapi kenapa bisa?"

Madam Jessica pengusap pucuknya lembut seperti seorang ibu—atau mungkin kakak perempuan. Sambil tersenyum kecut dia berkata, "Seseorang menemuiku kemarin malam. Dia mendatangi mimpiku dan bilang untuk memperingatimu."

"Memperingati? Aku kenapa?"

Usapan di pucuk Wonwoo berhenti sesaat kala Madam Jessica menjawabnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan ada dimasa sulit. Adikmu kembali dan itu berjalan sesuai keinginan beberapa pihak yang punya rencana buruk—setidaknya menurutku itu buruk bagimu.

"Mereka akan semakin masuk dalam kehidupanmu dan merusak semua yang sudah kau punya. Aku tahu mereka tidak akan menyakiti kalian secara fisik dan berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan kalian juga, tapi kalian pasti akan terluka nanti."

"Aku dan Jungkook?"

Madam Jessica mengangguk. Tangan lentiknya kembali mengusap surai hitam halus milik Wonwoo. Memberi si pemilik surai rasa nyaman.

"Won, kau yakin tidak ingin menerima tawaranku waktu itu? Aku sengaja memanggilmu dan bertemu di sini karena aku mencemaskan kalian."

Wonwoo menunduk. "Aku takut, Madam."

"Takut apa?"

"Mengetahui apa yang biasanya tidak bisa kuketahui. Aku takut akan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi kau butuh untuk tahu sebelum mereka merusak hidupmu dan adik kesayanganmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan semakin memperdalam tundukan kepalanya. "Tetap saja. Memikirkannya saja aku sudah takut. Terlalu banyak hal yang aku rasa aku tahu itu buruk tapi selalu aku tentang faktanya demi kenyamananku selama ini. Terlalu banyak."

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah mulai mencurigai orang-orang di sekitarmu?"

Wonwoo mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah mencurigai seseorang yang mungkin sudah menikahiku itu. Lalu yang sudah menikahi Jungkook, dan teman yang Madam bilang memata-mataiku."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mencurigai dan mengetahui faktanya itu berbeda. Rasanya akan lebih sakit saat aku tahu. Jadi walau lelah terus mencurigai, aku lebih suka seperti ini."

Madam Jessica memeluknya. Memberi kehangatan yang entah mengapa seperti sangat Wonwoo rindukan. "Aku hanya akan memberimu pilihan dan sedikit bantuan. Apapun keputusannya kau yang berhak memilih. Karena nanti kau juga yang akan menjalaninya. Dan tolong pikirkan adik kesayanganmu itu."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Madam."

" _Um_. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menahan tangan kecil dari wanita cantik berhati baik itu. "Tunggu sebentar, Madam." Dimintanya wanita itu mengisi tempat di sampingnya lagi. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa bisa kita bertemu disini? Lalu mana pengantinku itu?"

Sambil mengulum senyum Madam Jessica menjawabnya. "Kita sedang melakukan apa yang orang-orang bilang sebagai _Out of Body Experience_. Kita bertemu di alam lain atau dimensi lain yang kita sebut alam goib. Kau mungkin bingung bagaimana bisa sampai di sini, tapi tadi aku sempat memanggilmu dan memintamu datang menemuiku. Itu artinya kau memang punya kepekaan terhadap hal-hal seperti ini.

"Dan lagi pula, ini bukan hal aneh. Sudah banyak orang yang bisa melakukan ini, tapi mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa menentukan mau kemana mereka."

"Lalu caraku kembali?"

"Pikirkan saja kau ingin kembali, dengan sendirinya kau akan kembali."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Pengantinmu itu sepertinya mulai curiga, tameng yang aku buat untuk pertemuan kita ini sepertinya mulai dia rusak."

"Oh, baiklah. Lain kali bisa kita lakukan ini lagi?"

"Bisa saja. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kita bertemu di dunia nyata. Aku pergi, Won. Jaga diri dan pikirkan baik-baik saranku."

—;—

Wonwoo terbangun karena suara dering ponselnya. Nama Kim Mingyu tertera di layarnya dan membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Baru bangun, hyung?" Wonwoo bergumam mengiyakan. "Siang sekali? Disana sudah jam sepuluh, kan?" Lagi, Wonwoo bergumam mengiyakannya setelah melihat jam di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku mau mengabarkan kalau aku sudah sampai ... hyung, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik, kok. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya perasaaku tidak enak saja." Wonwoo diam menantikan kalimat selanjutnya. "Hyung, kau tidak pergi kemana-manakan malam ini?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, baguslah. Suaramu terdengar serak, kau kecapekan?"

"Mungkin."

Dalam diamnya Wonwoo mengingat-ingat apa yang semalam terjadi. Dan tanpa susah payah seluruh percakapan ia bersama Madam Jessica muncul di kepalanya. Wonwoo mengingat semuanya sejelas ia dapat mengingat apa saja yang terjadi kemarin antara dirinya dan Kim Mingyu.

 _Berarti yang semalam bukan mimpi._

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Tolong tepati janjimu."

 _Janji? Oh, untuk tidak dekat-dekat Jisoo hyung?_

"Iya. Akan aku tepati. Jadi cepat kembali."

"Hyung."

"Apa lagi?"

"...tidak. Ya sudah, aku sudah dapat taksi. Nanti kalau sudah bertemu Jungkook, akan aku hubungi lagi."

" _Um_. Hati-hati."

—;—

 **TBC**

—;—

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha:** tunggu aja lanjutannya, nanti juga kamu tahu siapa yang nikahin Kookie dan gimana keputusannya Wonu. **zahra9697:** itu yang di atas adegannya udah cukup manis apa belom? **Zahra492:** aku juga penasaran, kok. Ditunggu aja nanti, hehe. **putrifitriana177:** haha, cara batalin puasa yang unik tuh, tapi aku nggak mau ikutan ah. **Jooheonie Noona:** nggak, kok, kak. Jisoo mah baik. Aku juga JiWon shipper, jauh sebelum aku suka Meanie. Cause Jisoo and Wonu is my precious bias. **Arlequeen Kim:** haha, oke kode kerasnya aku terima. Greget boleh, kok. Tapi jangan sampe ngegigit ya /plak. **tutihandayani:** ih, kakak mah kalo nebak suka bener. Hahay, Wonu mah gitu kak, suka bimbang dulu. **kookies (Guest):** Iya, aku juga kesian ama Kookie yang cuma suara doang nongolnya, makanya tuh aku suruh Aming jemput. Eh, aku sempet bingung baca Mphi tau, ternyata itu si V. Okeh, kenapa semuanya udah ketebak sama kamu? Duh. **BYDSSTYN:** aku juga ngakak waktu nulis. Anti-Mingyu itu apa banget, kan? Aku bukan anak psikologi kok, cuma suka mempelajari aja. Kalo berapa chapter aku juga belom tau. Ditunggu aja nanti sampe aku bisa nerawang kek Madam Jessica. Hehe, untuk pertanyaan yang lain silahkan menebak. **Rie Chocolatos (Guest):** iya, kak. Kan genrenya supranatural, jadi kudu banyak temennya Ki Kusumo disini. Haha, buatku Kyu udah pantes kok jadi bapaknya Wonwoo. Bapak tiri beda sepuluh taun gitu. Okeh, aku udah nge-clue tuh di atas buat naekin ratenya tunggu sampe lebaran ya, aku nggak akan PHP :D **SeungHan17Ever:** Manse! Aku juga seneng banget kalo ada yang suka. Eh itu beneran? Kampungnya dimana? Di tempatku ada kasus kaya gitu juga, loh. Kalo di real life aku pengennya dinikahin Wonu aja, lah. /plak **hamipark76:** okeh, udah aku lanjut nih. Kalo udah dapet pencerahan ya syukur deh. Hehe. **wonrepwonuke:** oh, aku terharu. Makasih pesan terakhirnya kak. Kakak juga yang sehat ya~ tuh, aku udah ngasih clue kok bakal naek rate nanti, hehe. **lulu-shi:** iya, kak. Wonu sama Jungkook punya turunan dari ibunya. Buat penjelasannya simak di bawah aja, kak. Hehe. **17MissCarat:** oh ya, aku pernah denger pintu dunia lain yang kaya gitu. Yang laya di film-film ya? Dan begitulah Mingyu, suka pilih kasih. Hahay. ketiiiliem: syukur deh kalo udah ngeh. Oke aku lanjut ini~ **Re-Panda68:** duh, kakak tau banyak ya? Anak psikologi ya? Hehe. **itsathenazi:** okey, kita anggap yang kemaren tuh fantasi. Eh, kakak sadar ya aku maen Duo Jeon dan Duo Kim. Haha, akhirnya ada yang sadar. Okeh, aku tunggu review kakak di next chapnya. Dan tentang SeBaek, AKU SENENG BANGET TAU KAKAK SUKA MEREKA JUGA. JADI PUNYA TEMEN YANG SAMA-SAMA SUKA MEREKA. **Firdha858:** duh, kenapa tebakannya bener? Njirr, kakak juga keren. Oke ini aku udah next. **svtvisual:** aku juga bingung mao bilang apa. Semoga chap ini ngebantu kakak kenal setiap karakternya ya. **wonnderella:** nggak papa, kak. Aku juga rajin ninggalin typo kok. Kita sama jadinya /plak. **restypw:** aku juga banyak baper kemaren. Bonekanya bikin kepengen ya? Aku pen beli jadinya. Iya, say. Itu TaeTae emang supranaturalis. **Daerin-ssi:** oke. Aku siapin ring buat duel mereka dulu, kak. Hehe /plak. **NichanJung:** iya, kak. Mereka sama-sama maen curang tapi nggak mau dibilang curang. Ngga kaya TaeTae yang diem tapi menghanyutkan. Penjelasan lengkapnya di bawah ya, kak. **septhaca:** ati-ati, kak. Kalo senyum-senyum di tempat sepi aja. Biar nggak ada yang liat. Hahay. Iya seru kan? Mereka mah, dari dulu kalo ngerebutin Wonu pasti seru. **Baebypark:** laen kali bacanya jangan tengah malem deh, aku yang bikin aja beraninya subuhan, hehe. Nggak, kok, Jisoo nggak jahat. Akupun tak tega bikin dia jadi jahat. Rate M tunggu sampe lebaran ya? Aku mau menghormati yang puasa. Aku usahain untuk lebih panjang, kok. Nih aku udah update. Hehe

Buat yang nunggin ini FF aku sampaikan terima kasih banget. Buat yang Fav-Fol terima kasih juga. Buat **My Lovely Reviewers** juga terima kasih banget! Aku bahagia karena ada kalian. /lebay deh/ eh, buat yang menjalankan ibadah puasa selamat menjalankan dan semoga dapat lebih banyak berkah di bulan yang suci ini. BTW, aku seneng banget akhirnya yang review sampe udah sampe angka seratus. Sankyu~

1) Pertama aku mau jawab pertanyaan Kak Lulu-shi yang nanya nikah di alam goib itu bisa cerai atau nggak. Setelah aku tanya-tanya sama beberapa sumber ternyata bisa. Karena kasus di dunia nyata pernikahan alam goib berarti pernikahan manusia dan jin, makanya ada istilah cerai juga. Tapi cerainya itu nggak harus ke pengadilan, kok. Hehe, katanya cukup dengan buat perjanjian denga si jin kalau kitanya mau putuh hubungan sama dia. Kebanyakan sih cerai itu karena si manusia mau nikah di dunia nyatanya. Jadi si jin memahami. Tapi kalo dalam kasus Mingyu-Wonu dan V-Kook aku bakal bikin cara cerai yang beda nanti /spoiler nih/silahkan nebak yang mana yang bakal cerai/

2) Sudah pada taukan ya kalau V yang nikahin Jungkook? Tuh, di atas udah jelas banget Jun ngomong ama siapa. Terus karena udah pada bisa nebak kalau Jun itu mata-matanya TaeTae jadi aku keluarin aja sekalian spoiler tentang dia. Hehe

3) Terus buat kak NichanJung yang tanya apa kalo mata batin Wonu dibuka dia bisa tau yang memantrainya. Jawabnya, iya. Setelah aku tanya-tanya, ternyata membuka mata batin itu fungsinya nggak cuma buat bisa liat Mba Kunti dan kawan-kawan aja. Kepekaan kita pada hal-hal supranatural dan spritual bisa bertambah. Makanya di chapter kemaren aku buat Madam Jessica bilang Wonu mungkin bisa denger suara hati orang lain. Karena membuka mata batin juga bisa bikin kita lebih sadar saat ada orang yang mau berbuat jahat ke kita, apalagi jahatnya itu pake bantuan jin.

4) Tentang **Out of Body Experiece** alias **OBE** alias **Astral Projection,** itu sebenernya bukan hal baru lagi. Kalian pasti tahu, soalnya cara ini sudah sering diadaptasi ke film, buku, manga, anime dll. Dan sebenernya OBE ini bukan lagi masuk kegiatan supranatural, karena setiap orang bisa ngelakuinnya dengan _**self hipnotis**_. Caranya juga udah banyak yang ngasih tahu, silahkan browsing aja. Tapi seperti yang Madam Jessica bilang di atas, walau semua orang bisa ngelakuin—asal syarat melakukannya terpenuhi—tapi tetep nggak semua orang bisa nentuin mau kemana dan diwaktu kapan kita mau menjelajahi dimensi lain itu.

5) Lalu-lalu, DEMI APA MV MONSTER EXO ITU BIKIN PENGEN MENGUMPAT! PADAHAL PUASA. Liriknya juga, Im kripik in your heart babe~ Aku sampe nggak berani nonton MV-nya pas siang-siang, takut batal. Baekhyun menggoda banget, apalagi pas di stage Lucky One, YaLuhan itu orang satu minta dikarungin kayanya. Terus-terus, katanya Juli nanti Sebong bakal kambek repacked album! SESEORANG BUNUH AKU SEKARANG! AKU NGGAK KUAT! Sebong bisa banget, nggak mau ketemu sama EXO. Padahal aku ngimpiin kapan Sehun sama Wonu ketemuaan terus poto bareng!

6) Okeh, cukup sudah fangirling-nya. Ternyata banyak yang ngerasain apa yang aku rasain kemaren. Kita sehati /kirim lope-lope/

7) Sekian dulu dariku. Ditunggu reviewnya ya~

Aku pamit—


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Mingyu sedang membenahi tas—ketiga milik Jungkook—yang berisi pakaian Jeon muda saat si empunya datang mendekati Mingyu. Duduk di tempat tidur yang Mingyu belakangi saat itu.

"Kim, aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa? Tentang Wonwoo hyung-mu?"

"Iya."

Mingyu melepas pekerjaannya untuk menoleh pada Jungkook. "Kenapa? Brother Complex-mu kambuh?"

"Sialan!" Satu tendangan tiba-tiba dari Jungkook berhasil Mingyu halau dengan tangan. "Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah itu penyakit kambuhan bagiku."

"Kenyataanya seperti itu, bukan?"

"Aish!" Tendangan kedua berhenti di ambang udara. Si pelaku yang memilih membatalkannya. Jungkook kini merasa butuh Mingyu untuk menjadi informan jadi adegan penyiksaan tadi dilanjut lain kali saja. "Aku serius, Gyu."

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Jungkook mendekat, memperpendek spasinya dengan Mingyu hingga sekiranya mata mereka tidak bisa melirik ke arah lain kecuali lawan bicara. "Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan jawab jujur."

"Kita bukan anak SD." Begitu kata Mingyu saat Jungkook menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Mingyu.

"Tidak mau tahu! Kau harus janji."

"Baik, aku janji."

Setelah janji kelingking tadi selesai mereka lakukan, Mingyu kembali membenahi tas ketiga kawannya itu sambil menyimak keluh kesah Jungkook yang menjadi pembuka sebelum bertanya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak belakangan ini. Won hyung sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Setiap aku telepon dia selalu terdengar begitu lelah. Aku ingin bertanya sampai dia menjawab, tapi sepertinya tetap percuma. Dia sebenarnya kenapa ya?"

Mingyu diam. Instingnya berkata Jungkook belum selesai bicara. Salah-salah, tendangan tertunda tadi bisa dilanjut saat ini. Dan benar saja, Jungkook melanjutkan keluh kesahnya.

"Biasanya Won hyung selalu cerewet, tapi belakangan ini dia jadi lebih menerima semua kelakuanku. Dia bahkan membiarkan aku kembali. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kalau soal kembalinya kau, Wonwoo hyung memang sudah merencanakannya sejak lama. Tapi dia ragu. Dia takut kau justru marah."

"Kenapa begitu? Dia tahu betul aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin terus disana dengannya. Sial saja karena permintaan terakhir ayah kami di surat wasiat itu aku jadi terjebak di sini." Mingyu menganguk paham. "Tapi aneh saja, Gyu. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja. Kau tahu betul dulu aku sempat ada dimasa sulit, kenapa bukan saat itu?"

"Mungkin karena dia baru merasa berani mengambil keputusannya sekarang. Bagaimanapun, ini menyangkut masa depanmu. Adik kesayangannya."

Kali ini Jungkook yang mengangguk paham. Dia kembali mendekati—mendesak—Mingyu.

"Tapi, Gyu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku tidak bisa jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu. Hanya perasaanku bilang, Won hyung sedang dalam masalah. Gilanya lagi, belakangan ini aku mulai merasa takut kehilangannya. Aku kenapa ya?"

"Makanya aku bilang penyakitmu kambuh."

 **Plak!**

"Aw!"

"Sial kau! Aku sedang serius tahu."

Setelah menutup resleting tas di hadapannya, Mingyu menoleh pada Jungkook. Matanya menatap marah sang adik ipar. Tapi satu tangannya justru merangkul Jungkook.

"Kau hanya terlalu memikirkannya. Tidak terjadi apapun, kok. Wonwoo hyung masih seperti yang dulu kau ceritakan."

Jungkook memberi satu tonjokan di perut Mingyu. "Jangan seenaknya merangkulku!" Hardiknya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Selama dua puluh tahun aku hidup aku belum pernah merasa setakut ini, kalau kau mau tahu. Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tidak bisakah kau jujur? Aku kenal kau dengan baik, Kim. Kau itu pembohong yang buruk!"

Mingyu mendesah kesal sambil mengusap perutnya yang tadi kena bogem mentah sang kawan. Jungkook berlaku kasar itu biasa, tangan lelaki Jeon satu itu memang sangat ringan sampai setiap ada teman yang terlibat masalah dia akan ikut campur menyelesaikanya. Iya, begitu-begitu Jungkook dulunya preman di sekolah. Bahkan sampai kuliah di luar negeri sekalipun dia masih bisa mempertahankan gelar Preman Salah Alamat yang melekat padanya.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa? Aku juga tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang kakakmu hadapi. Aku tahu dia ada pada masa sulit sejak beberapa minggu lalu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

Keduanya terdiam.

Mingyu paham betul apa yang ada dalam pikiran kawannya ini, tapi sejak dulu Jeon Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling sulit Mingyu jinakan. Adik laki-laki pujaan hatinya ini adalah jembatan Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, tapi disaat bersamaan Jungkook juga adalah gerbang penghalang yang paling sulit untuk ditembus.

"Kau bisa tanyakan langsung setelah sampai nanti. Kenapa harus repot-repot bertanya padaku?"

"Karena aku tahu Won hyung akan berbohong nanti ... tapi, ya sudahlah, setidaknya sekarang aku yakin dia memang ada masalah. Thanks, Gyu."

"Apapun untukmu, kawan."

"Cih, sok baik sekali kau! Oh ya, ayo temani aku membelikan oleh-oleh."

"Oleh-oleh?"

"Iya, ayo."

—,—

 **CAST BUKAN PUNYAKU DAN AKU CUMA PINJEM NAMA MEREKA. IDE DAN PLOT MURNI PEMIKIRANKU. KALAU ADA KESAMAAN ITU HANYA KEBETULAN. TERINPIRASI DARI MITOS-MITOS DI INDONESIA DAN BEBERAPA KISAH NYATA.**

—,—

 **You are My..**

Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Slice of Life,

 _Rate T (dan mungkin bisa menjurus ke M pada beberapa scene)_

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Madam Jessica (OC)

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

SEVENTEEN MEMBER

 _ **Warning: FF orang labil. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC. BL. YAOI. SHOUNEN-AI. Kalau nggak suka bisa pergi baik-baik.**_

—,—

Wonwoo harus berlari menerobos beberapa kerumunan mahasiswa demi menemui seorang kawan yang membolos dua mata kuliah hari ini. Padahal dari pagi tadi Wonwoo sudah berencana untuk mengajak orang itu ikut acaranya malam nanti, tapi baru setelah makan siang Wonwoo tahu kemana makhluk bernama Hong Jisoo itu menghilang.

"Jisoo hyung!"

Jisoo menoleh dan melepas headphone yang menutup satu telinganya tadi. Gitar di pangkuannya ia turunkan demi memberi pemuda Jeon yang mendekatinya sambil terengah itu tempat duduk. Jisoo memandangnya heran, bahkan memberinya botol air mineral yang belum sempat ia minum pada Wonwoo.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau buru-buru sekali."

"Hyung, kenapa kau bolos? Aku mencarimu dari tadi pagi, tahu!"

"Mencariku?" Wonwoo mengangguk dengan mulut penuh air. "Kenapa?"

Setelah menutup kembali botol air mineral tadi dan mengenbalikannya pada si empunya Wonwoo baru memberi jawaban.

"Malam ini Jungkook dan Mingyu sampai. Aku berniat membuat pesta kecil untuk menyambut mereka, tapi ... hyung, kau tahu betul apa kelemahanku, kan?"

Jisoo mengulum senyumnya, gemas melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi Wonwoo barusan. Tangannya jadi tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak menyentuk Wonwoo. Hanya usapan gemas di pucuk Wonwoo, tapi Jisoo senang bukan main saat sadar Wonwoo tidak menolak sentuhannya itu.

"Masak, kan? Baiklah, aku bantu. Tapi itu artinya kau punya hutang lagi padaku."

Bibir tipis Wonwoo mengerucut tanda sebal, tapi dia tidak memprotesnya.

"Omong-omong, kau ajak siapa saja?" Jisoo kembali mengambil gitarnya, meneruskan apa yang tadi sedang ia lakukan.

"Hanya Jisoo hyung."

Jisoo berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh. Tapi Wonwoo justru memandangnya bingung.

"Hyung, kau yang mengaransemen lagu ini?" Jisoo mengangguk, melanjutkan petikannya pada senar gitar. "Wah~ keren. Ini untuk audisi yang kau bilang itu?"

Jisoo mengiyakannya santai. Dia bahkan mengulang lagu yang ia aransemen ulang itu dan menyanyikannya di hadapan Wonwoo hingga selesai. Sengaja membuat kawan kesayangannya itu duduk lebih lama di sana.

"Bagaimana?"

"Keren! Kau pasti lolos, hyung."

"Haha, tapi sayang aku tidak berharap untuk lolos."

"Loh, kenapa?"

Jisoo memetik gitarnya hingga terdengar alunan nada _lullaby_ yang seolah mengalir searah dengan hembusan angin. Dia asik bermain seperti itu dan membuat Wonwoo menanti jawabannya.

"Ah~ Hyung!"

"Haha, kenapa? Menangnya tidak boleh? Aku bilang aku hanya ingin mencoba ikut audisi. Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin menjadi penyanyi atau idol."

Lagi, Wonwoo merengut sebal.

Tapi Jisoo tidak masalah, toh dia sendiri tahu Wonwoo tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Yang Jisoo takut adalah nanti, saat Wonwoo sudah benar-benar tahu seperti apa lingkaran yang mengelilingi hidupnya dan sang adik. Jisoo yakin betul, salah sedikit saja, ia mungkin akan kehilangan Wonwoo. Jadi selagi ada waktu, selagi Jisoo masih bisa berada di dekat Wonwoo seperti ini, Jisoo ingin Wonwoo sadar seberapa berharapnya Jisoo pada Wonwoo.

"Lagi pula ... jika aku lolos audisi, lalu menjadi artis atau idol nanti aku jadi tidak bisa dekat dengan orang yang kusayang. Aku tidak suka hal seperti itu."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dia bahkan menambahkan, "Aku juga lebih suka Jisoo hyung yang seperti ini."

"Kau menyukaiku? Sungguh?"

Anggukan pasti dari Wonwoo membuat sebuah senyum pahit terpati di wajah bersahaja laki-laki Hong itu.

"Kuharap kau akan tetap menyukaiku nanti. Tidak membenci aku dan menyesal mengenalku. Atau paling tidak—"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, hyung? Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Tenang saja."

Wonwoo membenahi barang-barang Jisoo dan memaksa Jisoo untuk ikut masuk kelas mata kuliah terakhir mereka hari ini sebelum harus membantu Wonwoo menyiapkan pesta kecil menyambut Jungkook dan Mingyu.

—

"Taehyung hyung."

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung mendekatinya.

"Mau ke perpustakaan, kan? Bareng ya?" Taehyung mengiyakan dan kembali melangkah bersama si junior itu.

"Omong-omong, hyung. Kau mengenal Jungkook adiknya Wonwoo, ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa—ah, kau tahu dari mana aku kenal Jungkook? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah cerita tentang itu padamu."

"Dua hari lalu Jisoo hyung dan Wonwoo mampir ke kafe tempat aku kerja paruh waktu. Aku dengar banyak saat itu. Kau seperti pahlawannya Jungkook saja, hyung."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Pahlawan apa? Kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng. "Aku rasa kalau kau tidak meyakinkan Wonwoo, Jungkook tidak mungkin bisa kembali secepat ini. Karena Wonwoo itu benar-benar seorang pengecut jika berkaitan dengan nasib adiknya."

Taehyung tidak menampik hal itu. Nyatanya Taehyung hampir memilih pakai cara kotor untuk membuat Jungkook kembali ke Korea. Tapi untung bagi Taehyung—bagi Wonwoo juga—karena itu tidak terjadi. _Jeon Wonwoo itu beruntung karena pengantinnya datang di waktu yang tepat_ , begitu pikir Taehyung.

"Aku juga sempat menyarankan pada Wonwoo agar membawa adiknya pulang, tapi dia menghiraukanku. Cih, bocah itu pemilih betul."

"Haha, kau seperti tidak kenal Jeon Wonwoo saja." Mereka sama-sama menapaki tangga menuju perpustakaan—yang kebetulan justru berada di lantai paling tinggi gedung kampus mereka. "Tapi, Soon. Sepertinya kau kenal betul dengan Jungkook."

"Tentu saja. Aku ada di kelas yang sama tiga tahun berturut-turut dengan si Pilih Kasih itu. Aku sudah seperti mata-mata yang mengawasi Wonwoo bagi Jungkook."

"Oh~ jadi Jungkook itu tipe yang suka ingin tahu urusan kakaknya ya?"

Anggukan antusias menjadi jawaban dari dia yang berjalan dengan Taehyung saat ini. "Baik Jungkook ataupun Wonwoo; keduanya adalah pengidap Brother Complex akut."

"Sebegitunya?"

"Nanti kalau Jungkook sudah kuliah di sini, kau bisa lihat sendiri seberapa akutnya penyakit mereka itu, hyung." Soonyoung membuka pintu perpustakaannya. "Oh ya, kau tahu dimana Wen Junhui, hyung?"

"Tadi aku bersamanya di kafetaria. Mungkin masih di sana."

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jihoon menungguku." Soonyoung menunjuk sosok lelaki mungil yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal di satu pojok ruangan luas itu. Segaris senyum ramah ia sugukan untuk sang senior sebelum berbalik dan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Haha, dasar."

—,—

Wonwoo mengakui jika dirinya pandai membuat fast food dari beberapa jenis campuran makanan ringan. Pintar meracik agar terkesan lebih berfariasi maksudnya. Tapi untuk urusan masak makanan (yang dimaksud disini adalah makanan sungguhan. Sesuatu yang dimasak dari bahan mentah dan disulap menjadi hidangan di meja makan) Wonwoo memilih angkat tangan. Baik dirinya maupun sang adik; tidak satupun dari mereka yang bisa melakukan itu.

Pesan dari restoran keluarga. Pergi makan keluar. Menumpang makan di rumah kawan. Itu adalah pilihan yang lebih baik bagi Wonwoo, dan mungkin Jungkook.

Tapi, sejak ada Mingyu di rumahnya Wonwoo hampir tidak pernah makan di luar. Bahkan kantin kampus sekalipun sepertinya jarang ia sambangi. Dan semua itu karena Kim Mingyu. Lelaki jangkung (cerdas, tampan, mempesona) dan pintar masak, yang kini tinggal bersama dengannya.

Tapi ketika Mingyu tidak ada, membuat pesta selamat datang untuk Jungkook sendiri rasanya sedikit rumit. Maka satu-satunya pilihan Wonwoo adalah Hong Jisoo.

Sebenarnya ada Lee Seokmin yang benar-benar bisa diharapkan, tapi apa daya Wonwoo jika yang bersangkutan menolak dengan alasan ada kencan dengan mantan teman sekelasnya.

Begini-begini Wonwoo adalah orang baik. Jadi setidaknya merusak rencana kencan kawan masuk dalam daftar perilaku jahat baginya.

"Won, tolong ambilkan lada bubuk."

"Lada ya? Baik. Tunggu sebentar, hyung."

Lemari dapur Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak kosong, bahkan sebelum Mingyu datang. Tapi isi lemari-lemari itu hanya makanan instan. Beberapa bahan masakan seperti garam, gula, minyak dan kawan-kawannya tersedia di sana, tapi semua hampir tidak ada gunanya.

"Ini, hyung."

"Terima kasih, Won." Wonwoo tersenyum miris.

Dari waktu belanja sampai sekarang masakan terakhir dalam proses, dirinya hampir tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo (tentang ketersediaan bahan saat belanja tadi) dan membantu mengambilkan bahan (yang memang sudah ada di lemari dapurnya). Sisanya Jisoo yang mengerjakan.

"Sekarang bisa kau siapkan meja makannya?—oh, lebih baik jangan di meja makan. Di ruang keluarga sa—"

 **Ting-tong!**

"Itu pasti mereka."

Wonwoo langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur. Buru-buru membuka pintu dan menyambut adik kesayangannya.

"Kook!"

"Won hyung!"

Satu pelukan erat menjadi sambutan selamat datang untuk sang adik. Mingyu—yang berdiri di belakang Jungkook dengan barang-barang Jeon muda itu—dan Jisoo—yang akhirnya menata sendiri makanan di meja ruang keluarga—mereka abaikan begitu saja.

Sekitar satu menit berlalu barulah kedua Jeon besaudara itu melepas pelukan rindu mereka. Tapi masih sedikit mengabaikan keberadaan Mingyu dan Jisoo keduanya berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Jisoo hyung, apa kabar?" Jisoo mendapat satu pelukan akrab dari adik kesayangan Wonwoo itu. "Selama aku tidak ada, kau pasti sudah banyak membantu Wonwoo hyung. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama." Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Omong-omong bawaanmu banyak juga."

"Ah, iya." Dan akhirnya Jungkook sadar jika sejak tadi Mingyu yang akhirnya mengambil alih beberapa tas bawaannya. "Maaf, Kim. Taruh saja di sana. Kau duduklah. Jisoo hyung sudah memasak untuk menyambut kita. Lebih baik makan dulu."

Mingyu menurut saja. Mengisi satu tempat yang berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, tapi eksistensinya masih kalah jauh dengan keberadaan Jungkook disana.

Dan pesta penyambutan itu berakhir setelah duet permainan gitar Jisoo dan Wonwoo—yang mendapat hadiah gitar baru dari Jungkook. Mingyu hampir tidak punya banyak waktu dengan Wonwoo. Pengantinnya di alam goib itu terlalu sibuk dengan si adik yang baru pulang dan kadang dengan Jisoo.

—,—

"Hyung."

"Ya? Ada apa, Gyu?"

Wonwoo baru selesai mandi saat tiba-tiba Mingyu menghadangnya di dapur. Dari sorot mata si jangkung itu, Wonwoo tahu betul ada hal yang salah. Sesuatu yang salah, yang mungkin membuat Mingyu tampak marah. Dan kalau Wonwoo ingat-ingat, hal itu pasti tentang Jisoo.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku sebelum aku berangkat menjemput Jungkook waktu itu."

"Maaf, Gyu. Tapi aku tadi benar-benar butuh bantuannya. Kau tahu betul kalau aku tidak bisa masak."

"Memangnya siapa yang minta kau memasak demi pesta penyambutan? Jungkook tidak memintanya, kan?" Wonwoo diam saja saat Mingyu mendesaknya hingga menyentuh almari dapur. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka pada orang itu, kau tahu?"

"Ya, lantas aku juga harus menjauhinya? Aku dan dia tidak punya—"

"Won hyung."

"Oh, ada apa, Kook?"

Berkat Jungkook, Wonwoo berhasil lepas dari kekangan Mingyu. Ah, sebenarnya tanpa Jungkook datangpun Wonwoo bisa menghindari Mingyu, tapi entah mengapa tadi tubuhnya lagi-lagi seperti dililit ular. Kaku. Sulit bergerak. Bahkan bernafaspun sulit. Padahal Mingyu tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Hanya memagangnya, mencegah Wonwoo pergi menghindarinya. Tapi efek yang timbul benar-benar diluar kuasa Wonwoo.

"Ayo tidur." Jungkook meraih tangan sang kakak untuk ikut. "Kau juga tidur sana, Kim. Perjalanan kita cukup panjang tadi. Kau harus istirahat." Begitu katanya sebelum menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri di dapur yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari ruang kamar Mingyu.

Sambil menahan kesal Mingyu memilih duduk di satu kursi makan. Menunggu sesuatu.

—,—

"Hyung, belakangan ini kau dekat dengan Mingyu juga ya?"

"Diakan tinggal disini, Kook. Mana bisa aku hiraukan. Lagipula dia itu temanmu. Nanti kalau dia tidak kerasan disini, kau pasti marah padaku."

Jungkook yang sudah berbaring pada satu sisi tempat tidur mereka terkekeh menatap Wonwoo yang masih asik mengusap rambut. Aroma shampo yang Wonwoo pakai sudah menyebar keseluruh bagian kamar dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu. Dia justru ingin membuat kakaknya mandi lagi esok pagi dan bisa bangun karena aroma yang sama seperti malam ini.

Jadi saat Wonwoo membaringkan tubuh di samping Jungkook, si Jeon muda itu langsung mengurung Wonwoo di bawahnya.

"Kau baru sampai. Lebih baik istirahat."

Jungkook menyeringai kecil. Dia membuat Wonwoo merinding (dengan sensasi senang) dan geli di waktu bersamaan.

Kedua lutut Jungkook menjadi tumpuan yang mengurung pinggang Wonwoo. Tangannya tepat berada di atas bahu Wonwoo. Menjaga agar sang kakak tidak lari darinya malam ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu, hyung. Dan merindukan ini."

Seringaian Jungkook melebar saat satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke balik kaos oblong yang Wonwoo kenakan. Kepalanya merendah dan berbisik. "Memangnya tubuhmu tidak merindukanku, hyung?"

Wonwoo yang niat awalnya ingin menolak akhirnya berubah pikiran karena Jungkook yang dengan begitu agresif mencium bibirnya.

Oh~ ini benar-benar bukan salah Wonwoo. Salahkan Jungkook dan sikap manja bocah itu setiap kali di dekat Wonwoo. Mana bisa Wonwoo menolak godaan adiknya tercinta.

Iya, cinta.

Adik kesayangan Wonwoo ini adalah orang yang paling Wonwoo cintai di dunia setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada. Dan arti kata cinta di sini sama dengan cinta yang biasanya orang-orang jabarkan pada pasangan mereka. Bukan sekedar cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya. Cinta Wonwoo pada Jungkook bermakna lebih, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kau benar-benar jahil, Kook. Aku baru mandi tadi. Tahu akan seperti ini aku tidak akan mandi."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan seraya menarik naik kaos oblong Wonwoo dan menunduk. Siap ingin menyantap tubuh sang kakak kalau saja—

 **Tok-tok-tok.**

"Apa kalian sudah tidur?"

—suara itu tidak mengintrupsi.

Jungkook kesal. Gerakannya tertahan. Dia bingung antara ingin mengabaikan ketukan Mingyu di luar itu kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas malamnya dengan sang kakak atau membukakan pintu untuk sang sahabat.

 **Tok-tok-tok.**

"Jungkook, Won hyung, apa kalian sudah tidur?"

Dan pilihan Jungkook jatuh pada opsi kedua.

"Belum." Dia membuka pintu. "Ada apa?" Katanya sinis (dia mencoba menutupi itu tapi gagal).

"Oh itu, aku ingin minta bantuan Won hyung mengerjakan tugasku."

"Memangnya tidak bisa besok saja?"

Mingyu terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan nada sini Jungkook padanya.

"Sebenarnya, Kook, ada tugas yang harusnya sudah aku kumpulkan pada Profesor Cho kemarin, tapi karena menjemputmu aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya. Sudah begitu aku juga masih bingung."

Sorot mata Jungkook masih sama seramnya dengan saat dia membuka pintu beberapa detik lalu.

"Ayolah, Kook. Aku hanya pinjam kakakmu sebentar."

"Tidak apa-apa ya, Kook. Mingyu kan sudah repot-repot menjemputmu juga."

Terpaksa. Jungkook mengangguk karena terpaksa setelah Wonwoo yang memintanya.

Jadi sekitar lima belas menit Jungkook hanya terbaring di tempat tidurnya sampai Wonwoo datang dan kembali berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jadi? ... kau ingin melanjut yang tadi itu atau tidak?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tidaklah. Moodku benar-benar sudah rusak. Aku tidak mau terus kau sindir karena 'bermain kasar' di malam pertama aku kembali."

Wonwoo tertawa lumayan keras. Mingyu di kamarnya mungkin mendengar tawa itu.

"Terus saja tertawa."

"Maaf-maaf."

"Tapi, Hyung." Jungkook sengaja memberi jeda hingga tawa Wonwoo (yang cukup membuatnya makin naik pitam) reda dan suasana kamar kembali tenang. Menimbulkan sepercik rasa penasaran dalam diri Wonwoo. "Sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Berjanji dulu kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Wonwoo diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mendesak ia mangatakan ya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

—,—

Di kamar lain Mingyu mengulum senyum. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat lega setelah Wonwoo membantunya mengerjakan tugas dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Paling tidak bukan malam ini." Gunamnya saat mematikan lampu. "Aku bisa gila jika mendengar suara-suara aneh mereka saat bercinta—ah, tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan tadi sudah hampir gila dengan semua pikiran kotor itu."

—,—

TBC

—,—

Yuhuu~ pakabar semua? Sebelumnya mau lebaran dulu (biar kata lebarannya udah lewat jauh banget) Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. Aku pasti punya banyak salah sama kalian sekalian para pembaca. Dan salah satunya karena terlalu ngaret. Hehe

Tapi jujur aja, karena tahun ajaran baru aku jadi rada sibuk. Ngurus MOS, daftar siswa baru. Buku perpus. Terus dokumentasi MOS juga. Untung nggak sampe ikut kemping. Jadi bisa ngebut nyelesain ini. Hehe /alesanku baguskan? Semoga bisa diterima/plak

Trims buat: **SeungHan17Ever, wonnderella, Driedleaves, Daerin-ssi, Arlequeen Kim, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Re-Panda68, Rie Cloudsomnia (Guest), Iceu Doger, zahra9697, Firdha858, equuleusblack, lulu-shi, svtvisual, wonrepwonuke, tutihandayani, 17MissCarat, putrifitriana177, calmwonwoo (Guest), Beanienim, Baebypark, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, blackjackcrong, hamipark76, Ara94, restypw, Mbee (Guest), kookies (Guest), seira minkyu, Zizisvt (Guest), itsathenazi, Honeylili, vidy (Guest).** Maaf banget ya, aku ngga bisa bales review-nya satu-satu. Tapi dichapter selanjutnya aku usahain buat bales setiap review.

1) Sejujurnya aku kepengen publis chapter ini pas ulang tahun Wonwoo kemaren. Tapi apa boleh buat, tanggal 17 itu tanggal yang sibuk buatku. Harus nyiapin tahun ajaran baru dan syukurnya masih sempet buat publis di bulan ini. Hehe, miyane~

2) Terus itu yang minta naik rate, aku udah kasih pembukaan dan tanda yaa di atas. Tapi aku masih mau belajar cara bikinnya. Tolong dimaklumi, aku pemula untuk adegan M di FF BL. Tapi kalo ada yang mau bantu, aku siap banget ngimak. :D

3) Pada kaget ya? Ada yang kaget nggak nih? Itu tuh yang Wonwoo-Jungkook. Kalau ada, aku bener-bener bahagia. Padahal udah aku spoiler dari chapter dua sampe chaper empat. Tapi kayanya nggak ada yang terusik sama istilan 'adik kesayangan'. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau pada kaget ya~ /kabuuuur/

4) Eh, supranaturalnya berasa ngilang ya? Nggak kok. Nggak ngilang. Karena aku motongnya pas bagian di atas itu, jadi rasanya kaya genre supranaturalnya ngilang deh. Hehe, padahal mah ngga kok.

5) Terus-terus ya~ aku lagi galau gara-gara buku Me Before You yang Wonwoo rekomendasiin itu. Malah udah nonton pilemnya juga. Pengen banget masukin beberapa adegan dari Me Before You itu ke FF ini tapi bingung siapa yang jadi Lou siapa yang jadi Will. Dan aku ngga tega juga kalo ada yang harus mati. TIDAAAAK! JANGAAAAN!

6) Sekian dulu ya dariku. Kita ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya nanti. Kutunggu review kalian semua. /kucinta kalian para bias/ eh salah/ maksudnya para pembaca/

7) Aku pamit—


End file.
